A Webster Walks Into A Bar
by devilsspy
Summary: Set in an AU 6-7 years in the future where Sophie and Sian have never met, their lives crossover when the two meet in a bar after a bad day...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLLLO everybody! SO! For a long time I wanted to write a Sophie/Sian fic as well after reading all the amazing stuff here on FF and eventually I got an idea for a story that I hope is original. I don't really do a lot of fanfiction writing so keep in mind that this is kinda like my first proper fic...  
This is a AU set 6 or 7 years on from the current story in which Sophie and Sian have never met before and do so in a bar.  
Also I can't do accents to save my life so I haven't gone out of mah way. And I couldn't work out how to get the scene break things so "..." indicate scene breaks or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own nothing to do with Corrie :(**

A Webster Walks Into A Bar...

Part 1 - In Which We Come To Meet/Love Our Heroines

Sophie walked through the bar doors but stopped hesitantly after they closed behind her. This was not her type of thing; she'd never been one to drink away her sorrows, at least not where other people could see her. However it was too late now, she was already through the doors so she took a deep breath and made her way to the counter.

The place wasn't full yet so Sophie managed to grab a stool at the bar, ordering a vodka and lemonade from the nice-looking man who served her. _Stop it Sophie_, she told herself. Thinking about guys like that was the last thing she needed right now.

After the drink was poured though she just stared into the glass and ran her finger around the rim, not being able to bring herself to lift it to her lips.

"If you're not going to drink that I'll take it off your hands." A voice from her right said causing her to take in her surroundings for the first time. The voice came from a blonde girl whom Sophie noticed had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. _Wait, what?_ She asked herself, except not realising that she must have said it out loud as well since the blonde girl said to her, "Your drink, if you're not having it I'll gladly. After the day I've had I'll take as many as I can get."

Sophie looked off to the side sadly while replying, "Can't be worse than the one I've had."

"I don't know," the blonde chuckled. "I got fired from my job today and now I've been stood up as well."

Without even thinking Sophie let it all out, "I caught my boyfriend of 18 months cheating on me. With another guy." Her eyes widened slightly at the admission to this total stranger but then thought _what the hell_, what did she have to loose afterall?

"Okay I take it back," the blonde said taking a sip of her glass. "You need it way more than me."

"Thanks." Sophie said sarcastically, finally taking a decent mouthful of her drink.

"Here," the blonde pulled out a tenner. "Let's us sad cases get some more drinks eh? My shout."

"You know I might just take you up on that."

"I'm Sian by the way." The blonde told her with a smile that seemed to light up her face.

"Sophie." The brunette replied, catching Sian's infectious smile.

...

Sian laughed at another funny story that Sophie told her about something random to do with her family, though she couldn't quite recall how they got to it. She couldn't believe how open they were being with each other, the girls had only met a few hours early and now (many MANY drinks later) it felt like they'd known each other for years. Both bad-mouthing their respective boyfriends, now ex-boyfriends, Sophie had explained her how her and 'Will' (Sian cringed at the name for some reason) had taken a romantic holiday to Southport to get away for a while but that had obviously not worked out too well, resulting in Sophie's need to find a bar.

In return Sian had explained to her that she had gotten fired from her office job because she had finally snapped at the boringness of it (she understood that it was for some people, but not her) and 'talked' to her boss, at the encouragement of her boyfriend. However on hearing that she had in fact called her boss a 'fascist moron' and several other colourful statements, it appeared 'Dave' hadn't been too serious with his encouragement and now was yet to return any of her calls. Tonight they were supposed to be meeting to work out where they stood but now to Sian it seemed all too clear where exactly that was.

"I swear," Sophie told Sian with a frown. "With the track record I've had I don't know why I should bother anymore. I'm obviously not meant to settle down or anything."

"That's not true!" Sian exclaimed. "It just means you haven't found the right person yet." She gave Sophie a little shove with the hand not holding a drink. They were both fairly drunk by now and a little tipsy in their actions.

Sophie snorted. "Easy for you to say," she told the blonde. "Look at you, you've probably got guys falling all over you."

But Sian shrugged her off, saying straight away without thinking, "Come off it, you're beautiful." As soon as it left her mouth Sian's eyes widened. _Where did that come from?_ She asked herself while still staring at Sophie to see whether she'd noticed or not.

However Sophie either seemed not to have realised how Sian had said it or wasn't fazed by it as she just laughed and said, "Ha! You need your eyes tested you." Sophie then gave another chuckle and downed the rest of her drink.

Sian wasn't sure what to say to that so just gave an awkward laugh back and copied Sophie's action with the drink. "Another?" She asked the bartender who obliged by refilling both the girls' drinks, however giving them wary looks. He hadn't forgotten the rounds of shots that they'd also consumed at some point that evening.

The bar had now filled up considerably which meant that the rest of the seats at the bar were now taken, causing the girls to have to shuffle closer together in order to hear each other properly. The random, half-drunken conversation continued for a while more, Sian's comment being forgotten though the blonde couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Sophie's smile was, at the same time not knowing what to think of the fact that she couldn't help but notice.

"But it just doesn't make sense!" Sophie exclaimed suddenly, causing Sian to jump slightly at the unexpected outburst.

"What doesn't make sense?" she asked the brunette who gave her a look as if to say 'DUH! Where have you been?'

"Dave of course!" Sophie told her.

Sian frowned, she'll admit that she was fairly drunk, but she had no idea where that train of thought came from. "What are you talking 'bout?" Sian questioned, brow still furrowed.

"I mean," Sophie started to say very animatedly, if she ever was able to see herself Sophie would be aghast at how much she was acting like her sister at the moment. "Why would Dave just dump you because you got the sack!" Sophie continued. "What's that got to do with whether he loves you or not?"

Sian sighed. "I honestly have no idea, but I think we can safely gather that he never really loved me or anything if he could just run away so quickly," Sian admitted sadly.

"Eh, he doesn't deserve you anyway," Sophie told her nonchalantly while emptying yet another drink.

Sian couldn't help but giggle as she watched Sophie reach for another glass, only to find out it was empty when nothing fell into her mouth. "All the drinks are gone," Sophie stated as if it was the most heart-wrenching thing in the world, earning her another chuckle from Sian who picked up her purse.

"I think maybe we've drunk them dry," Sian laughed, Sophie soon joining in.

"I guess I should be going then, though I have no idea where I'm gonna go," Sophie told Sian reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Sian asked, half carrying Sophie out of the bar since the other girl hadn't seemed to find her feet quite yet.

"Well I can't very much go back to the hotel now can I?" Sophie smirked. "Not with HIM there."

Sian saw the look of disgust on Sophie's face and her heart went out to her. "You can stay at mine if you want?" She offered. "It's not very far from here, literally just down that way." Sian pointed in the direction as if it would help.

"I don't know," Sophie joked. "You might be some psycho axe-murderer or summit who finds girls at bars and gets them drunk so they're helpless." They both couldn't help but burst out laughing at that image of Sian as an axe-murderer. The blonde was on the smallish, ahem, petite side so the issue of being able to even lift the axe was called into question.

"Oh yeah Sophie, I'm totally an axe-murderer just waiting for you at bar. Especially in this dress." Sian laughed. "Where would I hide the axe?"

Sophie almost fell onto the footpath in fits of giggles, earning them both some looks from passersby, "You really want me to answer that?" She asked, bursting into laughter again.

Sian righted her before she took another tumble and couldn't help but giggle along with the girl in front of her.

"Fine," Sophie stated. "Whisk me away to your evil lair oh axe-murderess Sian!" Sophie used her arms to dramatise what she was saying, causing Sian to giggle even more and drag her with a short "Come on" in the direction of her flat.

...

**SO! What did you think? Please review and let me know if I should continue or not cause I won't unless people say too. Also if you have any advice or thoughts about my writing or what-not since I'm pretty new to it and am not sure how good or bad this is tbh :/ I also apologise if this seems too long for a first chapter, I didn't want to make it too short and then all of a sudden BAM! Lots of words :S**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After reading all of your wonderful reviews (thank you SOOOO much, made my day) this morning I just had to keep writing more so here's another chapter! Now I like drama so this story's gonna have a tonne of it coming ;) I think there was something else but I can't remember at the moment :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear! Not even a brain...**

Part 2 - In Which A Handbag Falls Over

The girls eventually stumbled through the door to Sian's flat, the blonde having to once again right the other girl so that she didn't fall flat on her face. _Afterall_, Sian thought to herself, _it's much too pretty a face to get hurt_. She then shook her head in frustration at the thought, she really had no idea what was going on in her head. She'd never even had the slightest inclination before of being attracted to another girl but with Sophie she felt, I dunno, right.

She was brought out of her reverie when she noticed that the girl in question started to wander out of the hallway and into the lounge. The walk had served to sober them slightly and Sophie moved around the room curiously, investigating all the things that belonged to Sian with a cheeky smile on her face.

Sian followed her into the room but went through to the kitchen area which was separated by a half wall, allowing for her to keep an eye on the brunette circling her lounge. "Do you want a coffee?" Sian asked reaching into a cabinet for the jar.

Sophie hadn't seemed to hear her though stating, "This place is amazing!" She had now collapsed into what felt like the most comfortable chair ever, feeling less giddy from the effects of the alcohol but there was this other feeling there as well. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, almost like, excitement? It had been there nearly all night since she'd started talking with Sian but on being offered a place to stay at Sian's it had intensified somewhat.

_Sian_. Sophie thought she'd never heard of a more perfect name. She shook her head (much like Sian had done, though she didn't know that) and couldn't help but smile, thinking of the blonde that she could hear in the next room (and slightly see) shuffling about with mugs and the kettle. She'd been having these thoughts all night but didn't know what to make of it, she liked guys didn't she? Well, at least she had. After Will she didn't know whether she'd trust another man ever again. This line of thought made her remember why it was she had gone to that bar in the first place and she had to hold back the tears and compose herself rather quickly as Sian came into the room, two mugs in hand.

"You didn't answer so I figured I'd make one anyway," Sian said handing over the mug.

"Thanks!" Sophie replied happily, putting back on the laughing, half drunk face that was there before hoping that Sian hadn't seen.

Although she didn't say anything, Sian HAD seen. In fact all night Sian had been watching Sophie, she couldn't help herself. And although the brunette was acting all happy-go-lucky (which the alcohol might have had some blame for) Sian caught a glimpse every now and then similar to what she had just witnessed of what was going on underneath. The hurt in Sophie's eyes... Deciding to try and lighten the mood Sian recalled that Sophie had mentioned something about working as a Dentist at some point in the evening.

"Oh yeah!" Sophie exclaimed as if it was something that she had been meaning to mention but just forgotten. "Y'know with kids, I'm a Paediatric Dentist." Sophie started searching around in her handbag with the hand not holding the mug to try and find her card, God only knows why since she didn't think Sian had kids or anything, but Sophie wasn't exactly thinking straight that at the moment. (Me: lawl...thinking straight...)

Sian smiled to herself at the thought of Sophie working with kids. She didn't know why but she got the impression that Sophie would be excellent with kids. "That's dead cool," she told the brunette.

"Yeah," Sophie said distractedly as she was failing epically to find any of the spare cards she normally kept with her, instead succeeding only in knocking her handbag over and spilling its contents on the floor. "Sugar!" she swore, causing Sian to chuckle while she dropped onto the floor to pick it all up.

"Two actually," Sian told her, dropping next to her to help.

Sophie stopped her hurried shuffling about and raised her eyebrows at Sian, "What?"

"I put two sugars in your drink," the blonde told her still chuckling to herself. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, yeah that's fine," Sophie laughed returning to shoving everything back in her bag.

Sian helped her and at one point they both reached for the same object, a lipstick of some sort, their hands brushing slightly. Both girls stopped and stared at their hands which hadn't moved but were tingling where they were in contact with each other's. After what seemed like forever Sian let go first, moving to grab something else that had fallen out of Sophie's bag that looked like a small book. Brow furrowed she picked it up and examined it. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked Sophie who still hadn't moved from where she was now gripping the lipstick.

Being knocked out of her daze Sophie looked at her and said, "Hmm? What?"

"This," Sian insisted, opening the small book and flicking through it slowly.

Sophie realised what it was that Sian had in her hands and exclaimed, "Oh!" before trying to grab hold of it.

Sian playfully moved her arms so that Sophie couldn't reach it from where she was sitting on the floor grinning at the other girl. "It IS what I think it is!" Sian smirked.

"Give it back," Sophie demanded with her own grin, still attempting to wrestle it out of Sian's hands but to no avail.

"No," Sian told her, giggling at Sophie almost falling on the ground from her efforts. "It's dead cute you carry this around with you."

"It's nothing," Sophie said, finally succeeding in getting a hold on the book and Sian relinquished it reluctantly. "It's just something that I've always kept with me y'know? Out of old habits I guess." Sophie looked down at the little prayer book in her hands, it was an extremely dark blue colour with gold lettering and an inscription on the inside from her parents.

_To our beautiful Sophie,_

_May God always watch over and protect you._

_With all our love,_

_Mum and Dad xoxo_

Sophie didn't need to open the book, she knew the inscription off by heart. It was something that had gotten her through some of the hardest times of her life so far. Instead of putting it back in her bag she left it on the coffee table and packed the rest of her things in her bag. She knew all too well that the absurd joking and laughing on her part was just a front, that on the inside she was screaming out in agony at the heartache she was suffering.

Sophie looked up and noticed Sian watching her, "What?" she asked the blonde. "Do I 'ave something on meh face or summit?" She chuckled half-heartedly.

"No." Sian simply said with a short smile before moving closer and staring into those blue eyes. Sophie couldn't help but stare back, it was like by just looking at her Sian was putting her under a trance. _Those beautiful blue eyes..._that thought again shook Sophie from her trance and she broke eye contact saying, "um-"

But Sian cut her off, not moving her gaze, "Soph," she said in a voice that made Sophie's stomach do a little somersault. "It's okay y'konw?" Sian continued. "To be upset about it. To cry."

Sophie snorted and turned her head to the side, she didn't want to get caught in that trance again for fear of never being able to break herself out of it. "I wouldn't want to give 'im the satisfaction," Sophie said to Sian, trying to keep her front together, but Sian was having none of it.

"I can see you're hurting," Sian took another step closer, coming into Sophie's personal space now still gazing intently at Sophie. "Just let it out," she stated.

Sophie finally looked back at Sian and as soon as their eyes locked she couldn't help herself any longer. It was as if all the things she had felt that evening combined with what Sian was saying to her now was too much to contain. With a single tear rolling down her cheek Sophie closed the remaining distance between her and Sian and crashed her lips onto the other girl's.

At first Sian was slightly taken aback by Sophie's actions, but like Sophie she couldn't deny that everything that had happened between them so far had just been adding up and now, too much for her, Sian kissed Sophie back.

After a few moments they broke apart for air and stared at each other wide-eyed at what they'd done. Any remaining effects of alcohol that they were suffering from (which by now was not much after the sudden 'sobering' experience) was replaced by that 'something else' that Sophie had felt before, Sian now feeling the full effects of it too.

Sophie was waiting for Sian to say something, to shout at her or chuck her out. But when nothing came she edged her face closer again to Sian's, this time the blonde closing the rest of the distance and kissing her slowly but passionately causing Sophie to melt and grab Sian's arms with her own to stop herself from falling.

When Sophie grabbed her Sian got a thrill that she'd never experienced before in her life and moved her hands to Sophie's waist, steadying her. The kiss got more heated with their mouths greedily trying to get more of each other, Sophie's tongue slipping in causing Sian to moan.

That was it. Without breaking the kiss Sian pulled Sophie out of her lounge room and in the direction of her bedroom.

...

**Well there you go, another story. Now you can click on that button just below that starts with R and ends in "eview" ...wait...that doesn't work :/ RE-view? seriously? ...*shuts up now***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I remembered that thing that I forgot in the last chapter, I was gonna say "I won't be able to update for a while" *awkward laughter*...my bad...I would give excuses like I was working all weekend and had some other story stuff to finish but really the internet's just a very distracting place :P But since today was like 42 degrees (roughly 108 F I think) I couldn't be bothered going out so got stuck into the writing ^^  
Okay so for this next part let me just say, don't hate me... And it's a very Sophie chapter this one, so sorry in advance to Sian fans, it's just how the story's going in my head...  
Also I would like to apologise profusely for my behaviour in the previous chapter, I seriously don't know what happened to me :S I think I was still high from the reviews and the filter between my lack-of-brain and the keyboard disappeared. I promise it won't happen again...  
****So without further ado I give you the next part! **

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything...

Part 3 - In Which We Come To Meet/Hate Will

When Sophie awoke the next morning she realised three things very quickly: One, that it felt like her head had been used for tennis practice. Two, she was naked and Three, she was not alone. And in that order.

She instantly froze on the last revelation, turning her head slowly to look at the sleeping blonde next to her. _What the hell have I done?_ She thought. And then that's when Sophie did the one thing that she hated doing in tight situations, she panicked. The brunette looked around the room, finally spotting her assorted items of clothing before carefully and slowly sliding out from under the sheet that was covering the both of them. She stopped to make sure that she hadn't woken the other girl who merely shifted slightly but continued to sleep.

Once in the clear, Sophie hurriedly pulled on her knickers and bra and grabbed the rest of her clothes, exiting the room so as to not accidently wake Sian. In the hallway she finished getting dressed then looked around to get her bearings, muttering slightly to herself. _What have I done?_ She thought to herself again, in a way trying to convince herself that she didn't know what had actually happened.

Sophie found her way back through the apartment and grabbed her handbag and went to the front door. After she opened it Sophie hesitated slightly, looking back into the apartment for a few moments. Her final thought was, _What am I doing? _Before she closed the door behind her and left.

..

When Sian finally stirred awake she also noticed three things, however only the first two were exactly the same as what Sophie had realised (though she would have described it as if someone had taken a frying pan to her head a few times as opposed to a tennis racket). The third thing she noticed however was that she was alone.

This last revelation confused her greatly as she could have sworn that when she had fallen asleep (or passed out rather) there was a brunette with her. "Sophie?" She called out, thinking that maybe the other girl had already gotten up then. When there was no response back Sian stood up, taking the bed sheet with her, and walked through her apartment.

"Soph?" She called again but was met with only silence. She checked the bathroom, kitchen and when she got to the lounge her heart sank. Sophie's bag was gone, along with the girl. That was when Sian noticed that Sophie's little prayer book was still on the coffee table from where she had left it the previous night. The blonde walked over and picked it up, reading the inscription on the inside.

_Sophie._

The blonde sat down in a chair, tears forming in her eyes as she realised that she didn't even know her last name...

...

_One week later..._

Sophie closed the front door of her parents' house behind her as she walked out onto the street to go meet Will. She was already 10 minutes late but lately she hadn't seemed to care, usually leaving it right to the last minute to meet up with him as if hoping something might happen at the last second which would get her out of it.

Heading into the Rovers, Sophie stuck the fake smile on her face that she had been using all week and found Will who had already taken a booth towards the back and was now waving her over with a smile. He'd also already ordered their drinks by the looks of it. She almost grimaced at the sight but caught herself and waved back, slipping into the booth across from him.

"Hey babe," Will greeted her, leaning over the table to peck her on the lips.

Sophie didn't flinch away but internally she felt sick and hated herself for it. She was trying so hard to just make things go back to the way they were before, between her and Will, but her body wasn't making it easy for her. Every time he touched her she felt...wrong, for lack of a better word, almost dirty even. But she knew she needed to fight through it, she had too...

After she had left Sian's apartment Sophie had headed straight home to Weatherfield on the first available bus, not bothering with her stuff that was still with at the cottage that her and Will had hired for their 'romantic getaway'. However when she had arrived home it was to find Will waiting for her and begging her to take him back, that it was a horrible mistake that would never happen again.

Sophie didn't know whether this was true or not but didn't care, seeing this as an opportunity she told him that she forgave him and even initiated the make-up sex in an effort to try and erase what had happened between her and Sian from ever happening. She was straight, simple as that. What had happened with Sian was just a drunken mistake and since Sophie was never (ever) going back to Southport it could just stay that way, no one ever needed to know. She never had to think of it again. _Then why are you thinking about it now? _An annoying voice in the back of her head asked.

She was brought back to the present when Will waved his hand in front of her face saying, "Sophie? Sophie are you listening?"

"What?" Sophie asked him. "Sorry, I must 'ave got distracted by summit. What were you sayin'?"

"I said do you wanna get outta here? Grab some chippy or something and have it at my place?" Will repeated.

Sophie finished off the rest of her drink and got up saying, "Yeah, yeah sounds great." The fake smile was back again and as Will put his arm around her shoulders Sophie put one around his waist. _I can do this_, she told herself. As they exited the Rovers something caught Sophie's attention out of the corner of her eye, causing her heart to appear to stop momentarily and she froze looking in the direction she thought she had seen a blur of long blonde hair at the end of the street.

When she looked though there was nothing there and Will, who had almost tripped from Sophie stopping so suddenly said to her, "You okay babe?"

Still looking at the end of the street Sophie replied, "Yeah. It's nothing, just thought for a second I saw something."

Will looked in the same direction as her and shook his head, "I don't see nothing."

Sophie regained her senses and kept going. "Come on," she said to him with a smile.

...

Will and Sophie came out of the chip shop about ten minutes later with their tea. Sophie laughed slightly saying, "I can't believe you lost your wallet! Where was the last place you had it?"

"The Rovers," Will answered sadly, he was a little embarrassed at having to allow Sophie to pay for the chips. "It's definitely gotta be at the Rovers."

They started off in that direction Sophie adding, "Well if it's not there you're gonna be in big trouble mister, and not just because I had to buy our dinner." Sophie gave him a wink and a playful slap on the arm, almost forgetting that it was just a charade.

When they reached the Rovers Sophie waited outside with the chips while Will ran in to grab his wallet. While she was waiting Sophie stood on the curb, glad for the warmth the chips were providing since it was fairly cold out. She heard the Rovers door open behind her so, assuming it was Will, turned around saying, "'bout time, I was freezing out–" but stopped suddenly when she saw that it wasn't Will but in fact a certain blonde who she had been trying for the past week to (unsuccessfully) forget.

"SOPHIE?"

...

**So...Yeah...don't worry, if I were there I would have been yelling at Sophie for being an idiot too, but then that'd raise questions as to WHY I was there at all, so...I'll stop now...  
I know the story's a little predictable but I'm trying to make it my own :/ Please review and let me know what you think, it makes me feel more motivated to keep writing and I'll try to update as soon as I can but it might not be for a while.  
****And OHMAIGAWD at the new spoilers that I won't spoil here D: Things on Corrie are gonna be interesting for Sophie and Sian that's for sure...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the complete and utter lack of uploadage, I made this one extra long to show you I'm sorry ^^ Also because I'm going away for the weekend so I forced myself to update (I'm a little devastated cos I won't be able to see friday's eps of corrie until I get back sunday night D:)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, except maybe Will...but I'm not proud of that...**

Part 4 - In Which Perfectly Good Chips Go To Waste

"SOPHIE?"

Sian stared in shock at the girl in front of her. She was definitely one of the people that the blonde thought she would never ever see again and now all of a sudden here she was. The girl that had turned her life topsy turvy after it had already been dumped upside down.

"What are you DOING here?" Sian exclaimed.

Sophie hadn't said anything yet, just stared at the other girl wide-eyed with her mouth open slightly, but now at last she found her voice. "What am I doing here?" Sophie said. "More like what are YOU doing here? Did you follow me or summit?"

Sian snorted in disgust and looked at Sophie with narrowed eyes. "Did I FOLLOW you?" Sian spat. "Seriously, do you think I'm desperate? Besides, it's not exactly like I knew how to find ya did I?"

Sophie didn't know what to say, Sian was most definitely right. Sophie had never mentioned where her and Will were from (not that she could remember quite everything from that night), just that they were on a holiday.

"Well it's a hell of a coincidence then isn't it?" Sophie reasoned, not quite being able to believe what was happening. How the hell was she supposed to forget about what had happened if the person that was the cause of it all was now here in her normal life.

Sian groaned in frustration and ran her hands through her hair, a gesture that made Sophie's stomach do strange flippy things that couldn't at all be a good sign.

"Well when are you leaving?" Sophie finally said since they had both been lost in their thoughts.

The blonde looked up at her with eyebrows raised. "What makes you think I'm leaving?" Sian questioned. "I just got here?"

"You're staying?" Sophie practically shouted, then realised and tried to hide her embarrassment at the outburst.

"Yeah I'm staying," Sian confirmed. "My Dad lives not too far down that way," Sian gestured down the street. "I'm staying with him."

"What happened to Southport?" Sophie asked quietly.

In her head Sian thought, _You happened_, but there was no way she was admitting that, not after the runner Sophie had done the first time. So instead Sian simply said, "I got fired remember? Couldn't really afford the flat with no job."

"Oh, yeah," Sophie said guiltily, then remembered where they were. "Why was you coming out of the Rovers though?"

Sian turned around to look at the Rovers since she had also momentarily forgotten where they were, it was almost like they were off in their own little stressful world. She turned back to Sophie and was about to reply but just at that moment the doors of the Rovers opened again and a tall dark-haired man came out.

"Sorry 'bout that babe," Will said. "Someone gave it in to Becky and then one of the boys–" He stopped when he realised that Sophie wasn't alone. "Oh, hello."

Sophie now stared Will. She had completely forgotten about him (and the chips that had probably gone soggy by now) and inside she was starting to panic about what was happening (and what COULD happen).

"Sophie?" Will asked her concerned, noticing the look on her face.

"This-this is," Sophie stammered, not quite being able to spit out the introductions but gesturing in Sian's direction.

"Sian." The blonde finished holding her hand out.

The guy shook her hand responding with, "Will."

Sian froze and looked to Sophie first who purposefully was looking at the ground then back to Will. "Will?" Sian questioned with a frown.

"Yeah, you've heard of me then?" Will laughed.

None of the girls were laughing. Sian let his hand go and looked at Sophie as she said, "Summit like that."

Will hadn't caught on to the puzzled looks Sian was giving Sophie or the intense staring at the ground Sophie was doing so asked innocently, "I don't think I've seen you around here before, how do you know Sophie?"

Sophie's eyes quickly looked up and darted back and forth between Sian and Will, her heart felt like it was in her throat now.

Sian didn't look at Sophie as she stammered out, "Erm, well, Southport actually."

Will seemed genuinely surprised by this. "Oh! Really! Southport?" He asked turning then to Sophie, "Babe I thought you said you hadn't been to Southport since you were a little girl?"

Sian seemed awfully calm to Sophie, who was now screaming inside her head to take the 'flight' option. The brunette quickly went over to Will and took him by the arm, still holding the, by now definitely cold, chips and started dragging him away saying, "Yeah, I can't really remember to be honest but I think the chips are gonna get cold (understatement) so we should probably head off."

"Oh, yeah," Will agreed. He turned his head back to Sian as Sophie kept dragging him away to half shout, "It was nice to meet you Sian."

Sophie gave him another yank on the arm and hissed a "come on" through gritted teeth and pulled him away.

"Yeah, see ya," Sian said quietly to herself.

* * *

Sian couldn't believe what was happening. She quickly closed the front door behind her and slid down it completely, resting her arms on her bent knees. She had walked away from the Rovers as fast as humanly possible without it actually constituting as running and now sat in a heap against the door flustered (though not from the 'walking').

The blonde had been a wreck all week. Grumpy, snappy and just downright depressed. Her parents had put it down to losing her job which, she'd admit, was partly the case. But only a tiny bit partly. Mostly it was due to a certain brunette about so high and with the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen. _Urgh_, she groaned in frustration and banged her head backwards against the door, regretting it instantly. _Great_, she thought,_ now I have a splitting headache as well._ Not that it wasn't already there to begin with.

Sian pulled herself up off the floor and slowly made her way towards the kitchen. On the counter there was a flyer left by her Dad for some Chinese takeaway place that was supposed to be close by. Her Dad was working late (as usual) and probably wouldn't be back until well after tea time but Sian just didn't feel in the mood for eating. She hadn't all week. What had happened with Sophie was just constantly on her mind and she couldn't help but get utterly lost in thought, questioning who she was and what had happened, _What does it all mean?_ Was a popular one in there too.

After she had resigned herself to her predicament a week ago in Southport that Sophie had done a runner and that she would probably never see her again, Sian put it down to just another in a string of bad luck events that had been happening to her lately in her life. The only way she could see to overcome it was to try and just move on, besides, it wasn't as if she could actually do anything about it. Sophie had left her high and dry indeed. At first Sian had tried so hard to remember every little thing that they had talked about in hopes of remembering if Sophie had mentioned any clues to where she was from but despite the alcohol, she was sure she hadn't.

In truth Sian didn't even know why she was torturing herself with thinking about it all. Before she had seen Sophie outside the Rovers she didn't even really know what she'd say to her if she ever saw her again, or what she would want from her. An explanation? _For which part?_ Sian contemplated. That night had opened up a whole different can of worms for her that she just didn't know how to deal with, the biggest one being, _But I'm not gay...am I?_

Maybe she felt she just needed some closure so that she could attempt the moving on thing (gay or not Sophie had still hurt her). The brunette seemed to have had no trouble moving on though. _Will_. Sian grimaced and felt sick inside. She couldn't believe that Sophie had gone back to _him_. Okay, so she didn't understand properly what had happened between herself and Sophie, but the brunette had told her about Will and from the sounds of it he wasn't the greatest guy, let alone the greatest boyfriend.

Sian sighed and trudged upstairs to go to bed, maybe an early night was just what she needed to get her mind off Sophie and the mess she seemed to have made of her life. Maybe tomorrow she'd be able to deal with it.

* * *

The next morning Sophie was lying in bed staring at the light trying to squeeze in through her curtains. She had been watching it for a good few hours now, not being able to sleep properly at all. But this was nothing new, all week she hadn't had a decent night's sleep.

After practically running away from Sian the evening before (for the second time now) she had made lame excuses to Will that, _the chips were cold anyway, she was tired, she had an early morning_ (the last one was so a lie) and then retreated back home, running up the stairs to her room and ignoring her family's questions.

Now it was time to do it all again today so very unenthusiastically, Sophie got up and trudged her way downstairs to the kitchen table. It was well after 11am but being a Sunday, her mum was still home, Kevin was at the garage catching up with some leftover work and Rosie, well God only knows what Rosie was getting up to. She may have been married to Jason for three years now but the amount of time she spent at the Webster's made one wonder whether she had moved out at all.

"Morning love," Sally greeted her youngest daughter cheerfully while clearing up the kitchen. "You had a bit of a lie in didn't you?"

Sophie grunted in response and poured herself some coffee. Her mother took this as a normal (late) morning Sophie response so ignored it continuing, "You turned in early last night as well, is everything alright between you and Will then?"

Sophie rubbed her forehead with her hand and answered with a sigh, "Yes mum. Everything's fine with me and Will."

"Well that's good," Sally replied in her 'I'm not very convinced' voice. Not being able to help herself she added, "It's just he seemed so upset the other week when he came back from Southport and didn't know where you were and it seemed like you'd had a row or something."

Sophie had never actually asked Will what exactly he had told her parents about Southport and since they had a mutual agreement to never mention Southport to each other ever again she hadn't pushed for details and her parents hadn't mentioned it so far. From what her mother was saying now though it was obvious he had told them very little to nothing, something Sophie was all too pleased about. Her mother adored Will, _"He's such a nice boy" _Sally would always brag, _If only you knew_, Sophie thought now with a sneer.

"It was nothing," Sophie finally shrugged back to her mother. "Just a misunderstanding is all."

"Oh!" Sally exclaimed happily. "Well that's wonderful." Then she went back to clearing up, making her way into the living room she called out, "Are you seeing him later on?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. _Is there no peace in my life?_ She asked herself, saying out loud, "Dunno. I don't think we've planned anything." It was more, Will had asked if she wanted to go see a movie or something but she had lied again saying that she had promised to catch up with an old school friend today.

"Well I was going to have lunch with Rosie in the Rovers later on, did you wanna join us?" Sally inquired, oblivious to Sophie's internal distress.

"Sure, why not." Sophie stated. _Well,_ Sophie thought to herself, _at least it'll take my mind off of Sian for a little while._ This of course was another lie (number three if you're counting), a big fat one and she knew it.

Nevertheless, an hour or so later she was sitting in the Rovers with a bored look on her face trying very hard not to think of a small blonde girl and how simply thinking about her made her stomach flutter while her mother and sister gossiped away.

"Sophie? Sophie are you listening to me?" Rosie demanded, having apparently just said something extremely important and was now offended that Sophie wasn't paying attention to her.

"Were you talking about how there are starving children in Africa that don't have clean water to drink?" Sophie asked her sister sarcastically.

"What? No of course not," Rosie smirked.

"Then no," Sophie continued. "I wasn't listening to you."

Rosie scoffed in disgust, "I was just saying SOPHIE, that Jason told me that Graham told him that HE overheard Becky telling Tina that they've got a new barmaid that's gonna be working at the Rovers now."

"That's wonderful Rosie," Sophie responded disinterestedly. Honestly, she should have just stayed home. Or watched grass grow. It would have been have been a more productive way to waste the day that's for sure.

Ignoring Sophie, Rosie continued telling Sally the rest of her story, "So Jason said she's supposed to be some mega babe or something, though obviously not as hot as me, and that she's new in town. Powers something I think her name is?"

Sophie had stopped paying attention again to Rosie's nonsensical ramblings, that is until she heard her sister gasp suddenly and say in a hushed voice, "I think that's her! She's alright I guess, though she is SO not a natural blonde."

Sophie whipped round in her seat so fast that she almost toppled out of her seat and saw exactly what she was afraid of, Sian had just walked into the Rovers.

Slinking down into her seat as far as she could, hoping that Sian hadn't seen her (or her almost falling out of her seat), she thought to herself, _Could this day GET any worse?_

_..._

**There you go, hoped you like it, I am going somewhere with this story (I think...). And please review, they always make me smile and happy and give me ideas for updating ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeello! I would have updated sooner but I had to clean the disaster that is my room (present tense as I still haven't finished :S) but because I love you guys I stayed up til 3 in the morning writing and watching random Friends clips on youtube and finished just now. So I hope you enjoy it. There was something else as well but I forgot...oh! I remembered! (I think) I decided that I like the "..."s better than the line things but if people are adverse to it then I'll change back or whatever.  
[Edit]: I remembered the other thing! Heather Hogan recaps of Corrie, they're amazing and you should all go read them. They're on Afterellen dot com and you might have to search a bit for the first one but it's well worth it, they had me in bits.**

**DisCLAIMer: I doesn't own anything Corrie related :(**

Part 5 - In Which Sophie Gets Whacked Over The Head With A Book

Now if Sophie knew anything about life then she'd know that asking things like, _"Could this day GET any worse"_,or even thinking them for that matter, is a sure fire way to jinx it and turn a 'worst case scenario' into an even worsterer case scenario. Which is exactly what happened next.

As Sian walked over to the counter of the bar and Sophie tried to steal glances at her over her shoulder in a way that hopefully wouldn't be taken as being too suspicious, who should walk into the Rovers next but the only other person who was tying with Sian for first place in Sophie's list of 'People she least wanted to see at the moment'.

_Will_.

Even thinking his name made her stomach lurch (and not in a good way). Thankfully he hadn't spotted them yet and her mother and sister hadn't seen him either, Rosie still gawking on about the blonde at the bar.

What was that about jinxes again?

Sophie watched in horror as Will went up to Sian and patted her on the shoulder to get her attention. Sophie's eyes were wide in fear, her mind coming up with a million different ways that this could turn out horribly. The brunette watched as Sian turned around and appeared to die of shock for a few seconds but quickly catching herself. Anyone else would have missed it but Sophie was staring so intently at Sian's every twitch and movement to see if she could gauge how the girl was going to respond that she caught it.

From what Sophie could see from way over the other side of the bar Will and Sian seemed to be conversing friendly enough, Will with his big, oblivious smile and Sian with a slightly anxious expression on her face. _I wish I could hear what they're saying_, Sophie thought to herself, going so far as to contemplate whether there was a way to get close to the two people without being spotted.

Any (ridiculous) plans she could come up with however were all made redundant when Rosie finally realised that Will was standing next to the blonde at the bar, exclaiming, "Will! Sophie look Will's here, Will! Come join us!" Rosie made 'come here' hand gestures at the last part and Sophie wished that her seat would just disappear and that the floor would open up and swallow her the hell out of there.

...

Sian looked in the direction that Will had turned when his name was being called and saw a dark haired girl energetically waving him over.

Then she saw who she was sitting with, even though it was only the back of a head she knew exactly who it belonged to and caught her breath. It wasn't enough that when she'd come into the Rovers Sophie's BOYFRIEND had ambushed her, now his other half was here too. The half that made her lightheaded whenever she was around as well as making her question everything about herself and confusing as hell.

When she had been thinking about THAT NIGHT and torturing herself with possible reasons for Sophie to have left without a goodbye or any sort of explanation, she had been scared of what it could be or what it could mean. The amount of times she had messed up relationships, she couldn't help but wonder what she had done to ruin it so quickly. She had thought that her and Sophie had made some sort of connection. When they had talked Sian couldn't help but feel a pull towards Sophie in a way that she'd never felt for anyone, male or female. And she was sure she had felt it back, at least she thought she had. The way Sophie had kissed her...

"You want to join us?"

Sian was snapped out of her thoughts when Will asked her the question.

"What?" Sian bewilderedly asked him, hoping she had just heard wrong. She was also blushing slightly from the thoughts she had been thinking before they had been interrupted.

"Did you want to sit with us?" Will asked again, not noticing how completely uncomfortable the girl was at the moment. "It's just Sophie's family with her, don't worry, they're not too painful at times."

Sian gave an awkward laugh back as she looked at her watch and back to Will. "I was supposed to be starting my first shift soon,' Sian told him.

"Oh, where are you working?" Will inquired.

"Here actually," Sian answered.

"Really?" Will said incredulously.

Sian laughed awkwardly again replying, "Yeah."

"Well what time are you starting?" Will asked her.

Sian looked at her watch again (since she'd already forgotten what it had said the first time), she'd been a bit nervous about starting a new job in a new place (and so soon after she'd just got there) so rocked up half an hour early. Sian had worked part time in a restaurant when she'd first started Uni doing dishes and waitressing so she had a little experience, but she had hoped to have been able to watch at the Rovers for a little while beforehand in order to get a feel for the place.

"I'm meant to start at 2," Sian stated.

Will then copied Sian's action, looking at his own watch. It was just a little after 1:30pm. "You've got plenty of time," he said enthusiastically. "Even if you don't have a drink you can still come sit with us."

The blonde couldn't think up any excuses that would be convincing enough on the spot so groaned internally and reluctantly said, "Alright then."

"Great," Will smiled, heading over to the table and pulling up an extra chair for Sian. She followed him feeling a little anxious, Sian didn't know what she was going to be able to say to Sophie in front of her family (and Will) but at the same time she wanted to see the other girl, curious to how she was. There was a conversation that they needed to have, but here and now was so not the time or place.

As she came over, Sian couldn't help but notice that Sophie had sunk down in her seat so far that she was practically at a 45 degree angle. It didn't look at all comfortable but as soon as Sophie's gaze met Sian's she sat straight up.

"Hiya babe," Will greeted Sophie with a kiss on the lips that Sophie purposefully held a little longer than necessary even though she got no enjoyment out of it.

"Get a room why don'tcha," Rosie said to them with a disgusted look on her face. Sophie pulled out and couldn't help but look at Sian momentarily. The other girl was starring very intently at the ground, obviously uncomfortable and all Sophie could think was how gorgeous she looked.

"Well that was a nice hello," Will grinned at Sophie. "I thought you were meeting up with a friend today?"

"Er, they bailed," Sophie stated quietly, giving a fake smile before going back to playing with her coaster, the pastime she had adopted to try and distract herself from...well, life.

"Oh," Will mumbled. Then after noticing that Sophie didn't appear in the least interested in making introductions he turned to Sally and Rosie, gesturing to the blonde. "Do you know Sophie's friend Sian?" he asked the two ladies. All the women at the table raised their eyebrows at that, though only two were wide-eyed with shock as well.

"No I don't think we have," Sally replied politely, extending her hand to the girl. "Sally Webster," Sophie's mum introduced herself.

_Webster. Sophie Webster_. Sian smiled at the name, it had a nice ring to it. Taking Sally's hand she shook it carefully saying, "Sian Powers." Sophie didn't look up or say anything to indicate that she had been listening but did pause what she was doing for a moment after Sian said this.

"Are you the new bar girl?" Rosie asked a little too sweetly, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"And this is Rosie, Sophie's sister," Sally added in a tone that suggested to Sian that this was normal Rosie behaviour.

"Hi, um, yeah. How did ya know?" Sian replied with a bit of a frown. She had only been here for what, two days, and already people were talking about her? _What type of street is this?_ She wondered.

Rosie took a deep breath in smiling, about to start off her big and complicated speech of who told who what, when, where and what they were wearing at the time but just before she went to say something Will cut her off, "Don't mind her Sian, Rosie's just being nosey." He joked, "Nosey Rosie."

"Oh shut up you," Rosie huffed, throwing a napkin in Will's direction. It missed completely and Will stuck his tongue out at Rosie, only causing to infuriate her more. They had always fought with each other like this, Sophie usually stepping in to remind them of their respective ages and the fact that really they were bickering like brother and sister (which usually shut them up pretty quickly). Now however Sophie didn't even bother to look up, leaning her head in her hand that was propped up on the table and starting to make a little coaster tower.

"So how do you know Sophie?" Sally asked Sian, ignoring the behaviour of her eldest daughter.

Sian looked nervously at Sophie before stating simply, "Southport."

Will snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering, "Oh! That's right, Sally maybe you can help me with something, Sophie was no help at all."

"What is it?" Sally prompted.

Will leaned forward, "Well, when we were in Southport Sophie mentioned that she hadn't been there since she was really little?"

"Oh that's right," Sally smiled. "When she was about 3 I think it was, we all went down to the seaside for the day. It was lovely." Sally got lost in the memory of when her girls were so little and not the grown up young ladies they were now (though Rosie couldn't constitute as young anymore).

"But then when did you two meet?" Will questioned, looking back and forth from Sian and Sophie.

The girls stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say. Sophie obviously didn't want her family or anyone to know what had happened so Sian was unsure how to proceed. Sophie however thought that this was the perfect time to go 'freshen up', earning some questioning looks from Rosie considering she'd never known her sister to care about her make-up that much before.

Being left in the lurch Sian silently cursed Sophie and muttered, "um, y'know, just the other week when you guys were there."

"Really?" Will frowned.

Finally being too much for her Sian made her own excuses that she needed to visit the ladies' and quickly headed in the direction of the bathrooms. She opened the door to see Sophie hunched over the sink, leaning both hands on it. Sophie looked up when the door opened and when she saw it was Sian she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose before asking roughly, "What do ya want?"

Sian frowned at Sophie's tone, "I think we need to talk Sophie."

"No, no we DON'T need to talk," Sophie said quickly and went to leave but Sian blocked the door, causing Sophie to groan in frustration. "Urgh, would you let me through?" She needed to get out of there as soon as possible before she did something she regretted. The something somewhat resembling taking the blonde's face and kissing it most passionately.

"You're not exactly talking to me out there, we need to sort things out," Sian told her.

"There's nothing to sort out," Sophie mumbled.

Sian was starting to get annoyed at Sophie's attitude. "Um, excuse me? So what exactly was _that night_ then?" Sian demanded.

Sophie crossed her arms defensively, "_That night,_ was a drunken mistake that should never have happened."

"We weren't that drunk and you know it," Sian hissed, not being able to believe what she was hearing.

"Well I don't care if you are but I'M not gay, and as far as I'm concerned that night never happened, so don't tell anyone anything different," Sophie snapped at her. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone."

Sian didn't know if she was gay or not, she'd spent enough time obsessing over the question to know that what she was was massively confused. At the moment though she was on the verge of tears. She didn't think that her heart could break anymore but apparently she was wrong. In one last effort she blocked another of Sophie's escape attempts stating, "I have something of yours, I need to give it back."

"I don't care Sian, just let me through," Sophie said shoving past Sian. This time the other girl let her go past and just stood there in the bathroom as the door swung shut behind her, trying to regain her composure. She finally knew where Sophie stood. The other girl didn't care about her and had made it painfully obvious that THAT NIGHT meant nothing to her. Sophie was off with her boyfriend and family playing happy-go-lucky and Sian was left all alone and a mess.

She looked at her watch, it was now just after 2pm, _great_, Sian thought to herself_, and now I'm late._ Wiping her face to try and get rid of the evidence of her tears, she took a deep breath and went back out, walking up to the counter where Becky was waiting.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had a bit of a bathroom emergency," Sian tried to joked.

Becky just smiled at her widely and waved it off, "No worries mate, we all get jitters on the first day don't we? Now come behind here and I'll show you what's what."

Sian did as she was told and came behind the bar with Becky, simultaneously noticing that Sophie was now nowhere to be found.

"Oh!" Becky exclaimed, "Before I forget, I know it's only your first day but do you think you can work this Saturday?"

"Um," Sian thought to what she was doing that day, which was a big fat nothing considering her social life at the moment consisted of not trying to spend every spare moment thinking about Sophie _Webster_. "That should be fine," she finally answered.

"Great," Becky clapped. "We're having ourselves a little dance here at the Rovers on Saturday night and we need all the servers we can get. It's gonna be amazing." The older woman gestured around the room, "We're gonna move all the tables and get a proper stereo set up and..." Sian continued to listen to her new boss go on about her plans but she was only half listening. The other half of her was trying to stop herself from breaking down in the middle of the pub. It was almost as if this was the second time that Sophie had left her and it in no way hurt any less.

...

After Sophie exited the bathroom she didn't even bother going back to the table, instead leaving the Rovers quickly and walking in any direction as fast as she could. She had seen the hurt in Sian's eyes when she had told her those lies, that _'that night never happened'_, that she didn't care and hated herself for causing the other girl so much pain. Really all she wanted to do was take her and hold her and kiss her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But Sophie was scared, that's why she'd had to get out of there as fast as she could. She was scared big time and she had no idea how to deal with it so figured it'd just be easier not to.

These things that she was feeling were so strong, she'd never felt anything like it before and it seemed to only intensify whenever she was around Sian, serving to only confuse her even more. Therefore Sophie made herself a pact. If she could help it, she was never going to see Sian ever again.

...

***hits Sophie over the head with a Jane Austen novel* Seriously, I'M writing it and she's pissing me off :/ Well there you go, hope you liked it and please review! Might help me update quicker than once a week ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**So maybe I should just resign myself to the fact that I'm not going to be updating more than once a week :/  
Thank you so much for all your reviews though, especially the people that review after every update. It really means a lot of me and if I could I'd send you cookies :)**

**So this chapter's a little different, not very much Sophie in it at all I'm afraid because I've sent her to go sit in the corner for a time out. No I'm just joshing, but I am going to make a conscious effort from now on to not write her so...frustrating? whatever...**

**So here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned corrie I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction?**

Part 6 - In Which We Come To Meet/Hate Ryan

Sophie threw herself into her work that week. She stayed extra late to not only avoid Will (whom she wasn't particularly keen on seeing which you might have gathered by now) but also to be able to use the excuse, _'I'd really love too, but I'm just too tired, y'know? Maybe next time.'_

This meant that not only did she have yet another way of getting out of spending time with Will, but unless Sian suddenly became a six year old with cavity problems she could virtually avoid the blonde for as long as possible. Not that Sophie didn't want to see her. She knew that she had told herself that it was a very bad idea and promised never to be near the blonde again but the more time she spent away from Sian, the brunette couldn't help but want her more. And since she had so much time to herself lately she was able to have a proper think about things. _Sian. Will. Sian. Herself. Sian. Herself and Sian. Sian again._ And then probably the one that would be the most important, _Why the hell did I run away?_

...

Sian meanwhile also threw herself into her work in a way, though not for the same reasons as Sophie. She simply just could do with the money at the moment. Since it was the week that Tina had taken off for a holiday with Graeme, Becky was left a little short staffed and although she would have, she didn't need to beg to get Sian to be able to fill in.

The blonde was a quick learner and was soon pulling pints as if she was born for it, making Becky boast at what a great teacher she was. The woman had taken an instant liking to Sian, so was happy to help her out whenever it looked like she was unsure about something, on the rare occasions that that ever occurred.

Although she was polite and civil and always served with a smile, Sian couldn't help but feel as though her heart wasn't in it. She'd be scared to admit it, but if anything her heart was across the street, currently residing at Number 4. She wouldn't dare use _The L Word_ though. No, she could in no way _The L Word_ SOPHIE WEBSTER after the girl had just about torn her heart out of her chest, stomped on it a few times for good measure, and then thrown it onto the viaduct to be run over by an oncoming tram.

No, she was most definitely NOT in L word with Sophie Webster (there was a little voice in the back of her head yelling _DENIAL! DENIAL!_ But she just ignored it). That's why what happened next happened at all:

On Wednesday afternoon a man (who to be honest looked more like a boy) came into the Rovers, causing all the locals and regulars to cheer and exclaim.

"Ryan!" Becky yelled happily when she saw him, moving out from behind the bar to grab the helmet-haired boy in a hug.

Sian laughed to herself at the sight of this 'Ryan' awkwardly patting Becky's shoulder and finished wiping down a table.

"Hi Becky," Ryan said, attempting to release himself from the Head Barmaid's death grip.

Becky however simply pinched his cheeks saying (as if she were talking to a child), "Look at you! You're such a big boy now."

Ryan noticed the blonde watching the exchange and blushed profusely. "Come off it, how have things been?" He inquired.

"Like anything around here ever changes, still same as usual," Becky replied, finally letting him go.

Sian noticed Ryan took a half step away from Becky quickly after she had let go, as if he thought that she might grab a hold of him again.

"What about you?" Becky continued. "Last time I talked to Michelle she said yous was finally finished up at uni."

"Well I finished a couple of years ago," Ryan responded. "But I've been working and playing in a band since so I figured it was finally time to take a break and come home."

"Well it's good to see you!" Becky told him, punching him in the shoulder. "You should have a drink, on the house of course." Without waiting for him to answer (or noticing the fact he was rubbing his shoulder), Becky pushed him down into one of the seats at the bar and gestured to Sian, who had now moved on to cleaning glasses behind the counter.

"Sian, get Ryan here a pint of whatever he wants on me," Becky instructed the newbie.

"It's really not necessary," Ryan insisted.

"Oh shush you, drink your drink and smile," Becky told him.

"Bitter okay?" Sian asked Ryan, pulling a glass up to the taps.

"Yeah, thanks," Ryan answered, looking a little, a lot embarrassed.

Becky watched the two of them and suddenly got what she thought was a great idea. "You know Sian's just new around here," she told Ryan casually. "But already she's pulling the punters in she is." Becky knew Sian wasn't seeing anyone and thought she might cheer the blonde up a bit if she could get her to have a bit of fun instead of simply working all the time.

"So Ryan," Becky started, "Got yourself a girlfriend then 'ave ya?"

Ryan laughed, things really hadn't changed. "Nah," he told her. "No girlfriend at the moment. Had one a few months back but it didn't work out."

"Aww, sorry to hear that," Becky lied, secretly she was thrilled. "Tell you what," she continued, "We've got ourselves a dance here on Saturday at the Rovers, you should come!"

"I dunno Becky," Ryan mumbled.

"Well how long are you here for?" questioned Becky.

"I dunno," Ryan said again. "Haven't decided yet."

"Well there you go," she argued. "It's not like you've got nowt better to do now have ya?"

Ryan sighed, giving in, "Okay fine, I'll come."

Becky exclaimed, "Brilliant!" Then turning to Sian, "And you don't have a date neither so why don't you two go together?"

Ryan choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken while Sian dropped the glass she had been cleaning on the counter (thankfully it didn't break).

"W-what?" Sian stammered.

Becky put her hands on her hips, ignoring their reactions. "Aw come on, you two are young, you should have a bit of fun. It'd do you some good Sian."

"But I thought you needed me to work that night?" Sian asked anxiously, eyes wide. _What the hell? How did I get myself into THIS one?_ Sian thought.

"I'm sure you'll be fine to take breaks every now and then," Becky told her with a wink.

Sian just stared at the older woman, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden circumstances. "I dunno, I guess so," Sian finally said. After all, she'd be working most of the night so it wasn't like she'd have to spend much time with this guy she had only just met.

"Okay it's set then," Becky said looking very pleased with herself. "Now I'm just gonna go out back to finish off the inventory but it was great seeing you again Ryan, come pop in whenever you like."

"Thanks," Ryan mumbled back as Becky left, somewhat regretting 'popping in' in the first place.

"You don't have to do this y'know," Ryan told Sian.

Sian looked at him confused, "Do what?"

"Agree to go on a date with me," Ryan explained. "I know Becky can be a bit pushy."

Sian wasn't quite sure what to say so muttered a, "It's fine" before adding, "Sian Powers by the way. I don't think we were properly introduced."

"Ryan Connor," the helmet-haired guy smiled. "So how long have you been in Weatherfield then? If you don't mind my asking."

Sian paused what she was doing to think, "Well, today's Wednesday, so then about 5 days or so."

"Oh alright then," Ryan chuckled. "Unfortunately there's not a whole lot to see here I'm 'fraid."

"Not like wherever it is you've been then?" Sian smiled back at him. She couldn't help it, alright so she wasn't interested him in THAT WAY but that didn't mean they couldn't have a conversation did it? Technically she WAS going on a date with him on Saturday anyway, maybe this was just what she needed to try and get over whatever it was that Sophie had done to her head and heart. _And convince yourself that you're not in L word with Sophie you mean_, that annoying little voice in the back of her head reminded her.

"I've been in Glasgow," Ryan elaborated, finishing his drink off. "I have to run I'm afraid. Promised some friends I'd catch up with them." He stood up but hesitated, "Did you wanna do something later maybe?"

"Oh," Sian frowned. "I'm actually gonna be working til really late."

Ryan's face dropped a little, "Oh okay then, well then maybe I'll see you tomorrow then." Then he added quickly, "If you're working in here that is, I didn't mean I'd SEE you see you tomorrow."

Sian giggled at his mumbling before replying, "Yeah I'll be working."

"Oh good," Ryan said quickly, smiling again. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, HERE, if I come in for a drink or something."

"Okay then," Sian laughed.

"Well bye," Ryan told her not actually going.

"Bye."

Finally pulling himself together Ryan said, "Bye" again and then hurried out of there, leaving a very amused looking blonde at the bar.

...

True to his word, Ryan was back the next day at the Rovers around roughly the same time as the day before.

Sian had had some time to think about the situation though and was a little more nervous than she was the previous day. It was different when she'd agreed to the date on Saturday thinking that Ryan was being pushed into it as well, but after seeing him stumble over his sentences yesterday she was a little worried at whether he might fancy her. She still wasn't sure what she was, Gay, Bi, Straight, whatever. All she knew was that she couldn't get Sophie out of her head, even when she had a perfectly alright looking guy (he could grow on her maybe) drooling over her.

But Sophie had made herself painstakingly clear to Sian, so maybe she should just give this thing with Ryan a try. Who knows, maybe all she needed was a rebound shag to get over the brunette. _You wish_, the voice teased. She was really starting to hate that voice.

As soon as Becky noticed Ryan walk into the Rovers she went up to Sian saying, "Isn't it about time you had your break now love?"

"But I just came back from my break," Sian stated.

"Well then why don't you take another, I'm sure you could do with it with all the hard work you've been doing." Then as Ryan wandered over to them Becky added, "Ryan! So good to see you again. I was just telling Sian that she should go check out some of the local eateries what with her being new in town and all."

Sian frowned at Becky, she was sure the woman hadn't said any of that at all.

"Um, yeah," was all that Ryan managed to respond with.

"Well maybe you should take her," Becky hinted. "Y'know, since you know where the places to eat are and all?"

Sian's brow furrowed even more. If she remembered correctly, Ryan hadn't been in Weatherfield for a while now, meaning he probably wouldn't be the greatest expert when it came to those types of things.

"Um, alright yeah," Ryan agreed a little bewildered.

Sian looked at Becky with a face that must have been screaming, _'What the hell are you playing at?'_ but Becky just smiled happily back at her so Sian sighed on the inside and said, "Yeah okay."

Grabbing her handbag and coat from behind the counter, Becky said to Sian before she'd left (still smiling widely), "Take as long as you want, we'll be fine here without you for now."

"Call me if you need me to come back, okay?" Sian called to her.

Becky shook her hand in her direction, "Yes yes, now go!"

After they had left Becky silently congratulated herself on what a brilliant matchmaker she was.

...

It was about an hour later when Ryan and Sian were finally walking back to the Rovers. The first place Ryan had taken them too, which used to be a Chinese takeaway, had now become a Laundromat so they'd settled for the Chippie instead.

Sian had actually had a reasonable time. Ryan was polite, held the door open for her, and could just pass as being funny, maybe.

"I had a great time," Ryan told Sian as they were reaching the door of the Rovers.

"Yeah me too," Sian replied. "You not coming in for a drink?"

Ryan grinned, "Inviting me in already are you?"

"Shut up," Sian laughed, heading into the Rovers whether he was coming or not. Sure enough Ryan followed her into a now very full pub.

As soon as Steve saw Sian he yelled to her, "Where the bloody hell have you been? We've been flat out here!"

Sian hurried behind the counter, depositing her stuff and forgetting about Ryan. "Becky said I could take a break. I told her to call me if you needed me," Sian tried to explain.

"Oh she did, did she?" Steve grumbled searching around the room for his wife while he poured a gin and tonic for a customer. He saw her sitting over with Hayley having a lively chat so with a rough, "Take over here" to Sian, he went over to have a word with his other half.

Sian got stuck into taking orders before realising after a while that Ryan was still standing there watching her. "Oh Ryan! I'm so sorry, I think I'm gonna be a little tied up here now."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Ryan told her. "How about I come back tomorrow? We could have lunch or something?"

Sian was hurriedly pouring drinks so answered with a quick, "Yeah yeah, that'd be great" before rushing over to the til to get some change. Ryan took that as an affirmative and left the blonde to it.

Friday was much the same as Thursday, except this time Sian sorted her break out with Steve so that she'd be back in time for when it got busier. For the most part, Sian's plan had actually succeeded somewhat. Ryan had taken her to the Cafe for lunch and they'd been non-stop laughing and talking. The constant working and meals with Ryan provided her with some time that was 'Sophie free' and now she was actually able to entertain the idea that perhaps she could sort out all this stuff that was going on in her head.

And then came Saturday...

...

**Please don't hate me...**

**Well there you go, ****please review and tell me what you think :) Also, when I said 'Corrie recaps' really I meant Sophe/sian recaps...**


	7. Chapter 7

**SURPRISE! An update! Now before you get excited and think I've seen the error of my ways there's a catch, I'm going back to uni this week so I have no idea if I'll have enough time to write and update and what not :( So instead of writing for a new fic that I had an idea for (a Siophie one of course :P) I decided to keep going with this one (AngelGirl17 might need some credit too ;P).  
****Secondly (was there a firstly..? O.o), I would like to make this abundantly clear: I hate Ryan. I hate Ryan's hair, his smug face and even when he was off-screen I hated his guts. If I was there I would have brought him back from Glasgow just so that I could throw him into the Corner shop when the tram came crashing in. There, rant over. I don't want to give any of the story away but just keep that in mind people who are a little unhappy with me atm okay?  
Now Saturday might need to be stretched out over a couple of chapters considering how many words I had for this part alone :S And right after this I'm gonna be adding titles to the other parts as well within the chapters just if you're interested (and sorry about any spammage that might occur).**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I think even if I DID own corrie I'd still be sitting here writing fanfiction...but I don't...**

Part 7 – In Which Sophie Webster Grows A Pair

Saturday. A non-work day. Sophie sighed and pulled the covers over her head. She had no excuses for avoiding Will today, if anything she had to see him. She'd been thinking (understatement of the year) and decided that they were long overdue to have the Talk.

Sophie's door suddenly banged open and the lights were switched on.

"Wake up loser," Rosie shouted, jumping onto Sophie's bed (and practically on Sophie as well).

"Ge' off!" Sophie groaned from under the covers, trying to kick Rosie through the quilt. "Go back to your own house."

Rosie ignored her continuing, "Come on, you've got to come shopping with me. I need to buy a totally hot new dress for the dance tonight."

Sophie pulled her head out from the covers so that she could tell whether her sister was joking or not.

"YOU want to go shopping with ME?" she exclaimed. "And what dance?"

"The one at the Rovers tonight," Rosie informed her. "Come on Sophie, I know you've been a total social leper this week but surely I thought Will would have told you about it?"

"He might have said something on the phone," Sophie mumbled trying to remember but she hadn't been paying attention to Will's conversations so it had most probably gone right over her head.

Seeing Sophie's blank face Rosie gasped, "Oh my God! You totally forgot!"

Sophie rolled her eyes thinking, _Well technically if I didn't know in the first place I couldn't have actually forgotten genius_, but told Rosie in an annoyed voice, "What does it matter? And why are you even here? In my room. On a Saturday MORNING."

Rosie got all cheery again, "I told you, we're gonna go shopping for a dress, and by the sounds of it YOU really need one so hurry up and get ready. Besides Sophie, it's only like 10am? Or are you really turning into a social leper?"

"Urgh, fine," Sophie growled in frustration. "Now get out."

"You are so not a morning person you are," Rosie teased, getting up and leaving her sister's room.

"And close the damn door!" Sophie shouted after her. Sighing she fell back against her pillow. A dance. At the Rovers. Where Sian worked. With Will. Her (hopefully soon to be ex) boyfriend. Exhaling she got up to get ready, it was going to be a long day.

...

When she eventually got downstairs Sophie saw that Rosie was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Don't you have a house of your own now Rosie? Why do ya have to keep coming over here?" Sophie asked jokingly.

"Ignore her," Sally (who was making a brew) told Rosie. "You're always welcome here whenever you like dear."

"Thanks Mum," Rosie replied, sticking her tongue out at Sophie.

"Oh and Sophie, I promised Becky that we'd help her out with the setting up for the dance tonight. She asked me personally y'know," Sally boasted to her daughters.

Sophie tensed up. She had decided that she needed to talk to the blonde who worked in the Rovers as well but not yet, she was in no way mentally prepared for it at this point. "Er," she stammered. "But me and Rosie were gonna go shopping for our dresses for the dance," Sophie quickly pointed out, looking to Rosie for help.

"Yeah Mum," agreed Rosie. "I need to find Sophie something to wear that'll make her look wicked hot, not like the stuff she normally wears."

Sophie glared at her sister but didn't say anything, if it got her off the hook then she thought that she might actually kiss her. On the forehead that is.

Sally looked at her daughters disapprovingly. "But I thought you just bought a new dress?" She asked Rosie.

The older sister scoffed, offended at what her mother had said. "Yeah, but I wore that out already Mum! Geez," she said shocked as if it was supposed to be common knowledge.

"Well excuse me for thinking that a person should dare to wear an outfit more than once," Sally muttered, smiling at Sophie who smirked back. Sophie loved her sister, but honestly sometimes she could be so...Rosie.

"I suppose I can explain to Becky that you already had _prior engagements_," the mother adding extra emphasis to the last two words.

Sophie jumped up and gave her mum a kiss on the cheek grinning and said, "Thanks Mum!" before turning to Rosie and going, "Come on you, we've got shopping to do."

Rosie got up from the kitchen table, rolling her eyes and called out to her sister who had already opened the front door, "What's with the mood swings today? I swear you need to get your meds checked or something."

Sally frowned at her eldest, she had never quite understood her daughters' 'humour' towards each other.

...

While Sophie casually flicked through a rack of dresses in a designer store that she would normally never have gone into because of the prices, but Rosie had dragged her in, she finally worked up the courage to ask her sister something that had been on her mind all morning (and week).

"Rosie," she started cautiously.

"Mm?" her sister replied, inspecting the dress she'd picked up against herself in a mirror.

"How did you know you loved Jason?" the brunette asked.

Rosie thought to herself for a minute before answering confidently, "He bought me a handbag." Too which Sophie furrowed her brow, puzzled. "But anyway," Rosie continued. "Why do you wanna know? What, do you think you're in love with Will or something?" she joked.

Sophie played with the material on one of the dresses. "No, it's not Will," she admitted.

"Shut up!" Rosie gasped then grinned at Sophie. "You shagged someone else didn't you? I always knew you had it in you. You are Rosie Webster's sister after all," she smirked.

"No Rosie, it's not like that," Sophie tried to explain but Rosie just kept going.

"I bet you met them in Southport didn't you?" When she saw Sophie's face she gasped again, "You did! No wonder you came back in a huff and have been so moody since, little Sophie's totally bonkers in love," she teased. Then remembering a vital part of information, "Wait a minute, but you're still with Will aren't you?"

Sophie ran her hand through her hair, much like a certain blonde had done a week ago. "Not for much longer, I'm going to break up with him today," she sighed.

"What, before the dance?" Rosie scoffed at her sister.

"Yes before the dance," Sophie hissed back. "I can't stand this no more."

The older sister smirked, "Wow, must be some guy."

"It's not a guy," Sophie mumbled too softly for Rosie to understand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" her sister enquired.

Sophie moved closer to Rosie so that they couldn't be overheard and whispered JUST loud enough, "It's not a guy," looking her sister in the eye, pleading with her to understand on so many levels.

Rosie stared back, not quite being able to believe what her sister had just confessed to her. "Not a guy, as in, a girl?" she asked gently.

Sophie nodded, not being able to respond verbally.

"Wow," Rosie stated, eyes wide. "Wait a sec, a girl? And you met them in Southport?" Rosie scrunched up her brow thinking why that was so important.

_Wow indeed_, Sophie thought, _it looks like she's actually putting it together, who woulda thought..._

Then it hit Rosie. "O.M.G.!" she exclaimed. "The girl is SIAN?"

"Rosie, shh!" Sophie tried to quieten her sister. "Yes it's Sian," she hissed through gritted teeth trying not to draw any more attention to them then they had already.

"Wow," Rosie simply said again.

"Is that it?" Sophie whispered. "I tell you that I had an affair with ANOTHER WOMAN and all you can say is 'Wow'?" _Although technically it wasn't an affair now was it?_ Sophie thought to herself.

Rosie smirked at her sister's annoyed face. "What did you expect Sophie? That I'd disown you or summat?"

Sophie frowned at her, "I dunno, I just thought there may be some hostility, y'know?"

"Sophie," Rosie said to her seriously now, putting both hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. "I know I'm not the greatest of sisters at times but I LOVE YOU. I will always love you, no matter who you decide to sleep with."

Sophie's eyes began to well up with the emotion that her sister was showing her. She hadn't been sure how Rosie was going to react to what she told her, but this wasn't it.

"Besides," Rosie grinned. "I love the whole lesbo-vibe."

_And there's the Rosie I know_, Sophie chuckled.

...

The Webster sisters eventually pulled out of their deep and meaningful long enough to remember that they were on a bit of a deadline. The dance was at 7pm, Rosie had an appointment at some expensive salon to get her hair done and Sophie was meant to be meeting Will at the cafe for lunch, where she was going to break the news to him. So dresses were picked (by Rosie of course) and goodbyes and hugs were given before the two of them parted ways.

Will was already there at Roy's Rolls waiting for her when Sophie arrived. She hated herself for what she was about to do but at the same time she couldn't help but feel as though it was a long time coming. She had been stupid for agreeing to get back together with Will in the first place, it hadn't been fair on him and surely it would be better for everyone to end the charade. _No more lies_. That's what Sophie promised herself as she sat down across from a smiling Will.

His smile dropped though when he realised how miserable Sophie's face looked. "What's the matter Sophie? What's wrong?" he asked her, sincerely concerned.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Sophie told him attempting a smile but not quite making it, looking as if she was grimacing instead. "It's just I think we need to talk."

Will sighed and leant back in his seat. "I had a feeling this was coming," he said sadly.

"You did?" Sophie blurted out.

"Yeah," Will confirmed. "It's like you've been avoiding me all week."

_That's exactly what I was doing_, Sophie thought.

"I know-," Will continued "-that it's me, what I did. I guess it was just too much to hope that what happened in Southport could be forgotten. I don't blame you for wanting to see the last of me, I've been feeling so guilty about it ever since you agreed to take me back."

Sophie had been stunned into silence by what Will was saying but now remembered to close her mouth that had slowly fallen open before responding. "No, Will it's not you," she insisted. _No more lies._ "But what happened in Southport must have happened for a reason, right? I mean, you shouldn't hide from who you are."

"No I, I, well," Will stumbled over his words before stoping and just staring in disbelief at Sophie. "It's NOT me?" he questioned.

"No Will, it's not," the brunette reinforced, confidence growing. "I should never have agreed for us to get back together. It was selfish and wrong and not fair on you at all. You see the thing is, when we were in Southport, I met someone else."

At some point during the conversation, Roy had come over to the table to take their orders. But seeing the intense discussion going on and getting the gist of it had quickly left them to it, figuring both would probably not be staying very long anyway. So engrossed were they in what was being said that neither Will nor Sophie even noticed.

"You, met someone, else?" Will stammered.

"Yeah," Sophie affirmed, smiling at the thought of Sian. "I'm sorry I let this go on any further than it should have."

Will smiled genuinely at Sophie, knowing exactly who it was that she had met (he was a bit more cluey than Rosie) and feeling happy for her. "Well Sophie," he told her. "I guess that means we're not going to be going to the dance together then."

Will got up from his seat, Sophie mimicking the action. "I really am sorry Will," she told him as genuinely as she could.

Will simply smiled at her and put his arms around her in a hug. At first Sophie was surprised at the action but then relaxed and hugged him back. "It's alright Sophie," he stated. "Really, I'm happy for you and I wish you all the best," he said sincerely. "I just hope we can still be friends yeah? I'll see you around every now and then?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Sophie answered, stepping away from her now ex-boyfriend. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she could breath properly again.

They both stood there slightly awkwardly before Will mumbled, "Well I better go."

"Yeah me too," Sophie replied, both of them heading to the door.

After they stepped outside they looked back at each other but didn't say anything. Will gave a small wave which Sophie reciprocated and then headed off in the opposite direction.

_One down_, Sophie thought to herself, _one to go._

...

**Sorry about the lack of Sian, don't worry she'll be in the next part. Thanks again for all the reviews (and keep em coming), I love you guys and you're my inspiration for writing :) Now I have to run off to get ready for work...  
And I don't bite so feel free to message me about anything you like ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I suck, I know. I've been super duper mega uber crazy busy with uni and the only way I found time to do non-uni related stuff was to sacrifice sleep so let's just say that "Tired as eff" barely covers it. But I did keep writing, don't worry I'm in no way giving up on this fic, it's like my baby but I wanted to make sure that I got to a certain part in the story before updating so that I don't get hunted down and stoned to death, so instead you guys get two huge chapters to tide you by until I manage to write more :S BUUUUUT double update means that maybe I'll get twice as many reviews? :D maybe? It'd be totally awesome :D Reviews are what makes the world go round (besides Carbon) so more the merrier! So read on for now and I'll see you at the end of chapter nine *salutes***

Oh, and for the person who asked, Sophie and Sian are meant to be around 23 to 24 years old but I know I haven't been writing that very well and refer to them as 'girls' but idk...I think I may have stuffed up a bit. They are meant to be a bit older though. Also I went back and was looking and I think the timeline for saturday has gone completely out the window so let's just ignore how time really works for the next two chapters and just go with it...

**Disclaimer: Still don't own nowt about Corrie or anything so yeah :(**

Part 8 – In Which Rosie is Awesome

The Rovers was closed to the public in order to deal with the preparations for Saturday night and Becky had needed Sian to help out at all of Saturday to set up for the dance so the blonde had arranged with Ryan to meet him at 7pm when it started. She wasn't particularly thrilled about the prospective of their 'date'. Although he was pleasant enough company and she did seem to have a good time with him, Sian just couldn't bring herself to like Ryan in THAT WAY. No matter how hard she had tried.

At lunch on Friday at one point Ryan had put his hand over hers when it was resting on the table. Then when she didn't move it out from under his he had leant in close to kiss her but Sian had turned her head to the side subtly. Ryan had taken the hint and removed his hand and they didn't mention it further but it wasn't long before his hand had worked its way back to hers, though thankfully no more kiss attempts were made.

So here Sian was now, throwing glitter over the various seating arrangements around the bar ("no, like THIS" Becky had insisted on the way the glitter had to be thrown, as if it made a difference) when none other than a Webster Woman walked into the Rovers.

Now there was already one Webster Woman out the back helping Betty prepare the eats for that night (following strict instructions of course), and although she didn't know Rosie that well, the older girl didn't seem to Sian like the most...'hands on' type of helpful person, in the nicest way possible.

It was the first time Sian had seen Sophie since Sunday's bathroom conversation and even though Sian knew she should hate her (she DID hate her. _Sure_, the voice she'd learnt to ignore by now mocked her) her heart couldn't help but skip a beat. She looked breathtakingly beautiful as ever and Sian had to look away before she got lost in those blue eyes that seemed so vulnerable right now.

The blonde assumed that the other girl had come to help with the setting up like her mother, she had overheard Sally saying something to Becky about it before (apologising profusely) but hadn't quite got the full story so had gone back to her work before she got caught eavesdropping.

But now they were here, together, alone as by chance everyone else was off doing various other things and both girls looked nervous as hell. Sian could feel herself starting to smile but then she remembered what Sophie had said to her the last time they talked, causing her to look away and say sharply, "Becky's out the back, just go on through."

Sophie looked at her confused, "I'm not here to see Becky."

"Well then your Mum's in the kitchen then," Sian replied in the same tone.

"No," Sophie said quickly. "Sian, I'm here to see you," she told the other girl gently.

Sian felt her heart rate increase but responded angrily, "Well I'm busy," going back to throwing her glitter.

"I could help?" Sophie offered.

"I don't need your help!' Sian snapped loudly but then softened when she saw Sophie flinch at her outburst, saying, "Sorry. It's just been hard y'know." Sophie nodded wordlessly.

"Oh, I have something for you," Sian remembered, going to her handbag behind the bar. She had taken to carrying Sophie's prayer book around with her since Sunday in case she saw the other girl and would be able to be rid of it. It was just another reminder of what had _not _happened that she could do without.

When she pulled the book out Sophie's face lit up and she exclaimed, "My book!"

Sian handed it over to her, not saying anything and trying to hide her emotions. Seeing how happy she had made Sophie had made her feel all tingly inside and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"I've been looking for this everywhere," Sophie said while examining the object, hardly being able to believe it was in her hands. "Where did you find it?"

The smile left Sian's face. _Was that night really so forgettable? _"You left it at my place," Sian told her coldly. "In Southport."

Sophie looked up at her from the book carefully, not missing Sian's tone. "Sian I really want to talk to you about that," she said to her softly. "About what happened in Southport."

"Nothing happened in Southport," Sian lashed out at Sophie angrily. "Remember?"

"No, Sian," Sophie quickly said. "I'm sorry for saying that. It was cruel and stupid and selfish and I was just running away from my feelings because I was scared. I'm really sorry," Sophie confessed, trying to take the blonde's hands but Sian shook her off and took a step away from her.

"So what, you just changed your mind did ya?" Sian hissed, not wanting to shout since there were people in the room over. She couldn't believe what Sophie was telling her, _She was sorry?_ Sophie's manner towards her was definitely different to the last time they saw each other but after what the brunette had said to her how could Sian believe that Sophie meant what she was saying now? Or how could she be sure Sophie wasn't just going to change her mind again because 'she was scared'. It had killed her, what Sophie had said, and Sian didn't know whether she'd be able to go through it again.

"I just needed some time to think about it all," Sophie answered her question. "To sort it all out in my head. Please tell me you forgive me," she practically begged Sian.

"And why the hell should I?" Sian asked her through gritted teeth. Really she had already forgiven Sophie, she would forgive her anything, she couldn't help it. But she was torn, she just couldn't forget what Sophie had said to her in the bathroom and the anger she felt for those words was getting the better of her now.

"Because I made a mistake, I know I did," Sophie pleaded with her, her voice breaking slightly.

"More like several," Sian scoffed back without thinking. She had lost control of what she was saying now, even though the little voice was screaming at her. "Well I made one too, you," she spat out, instantly regretting the lie and she saw how as soon as the words left her mouth, Sophie's world came crashing down.

The brunette actually gasped a little and clutched at her chest as if she was in pain. _Good_, a part of Sian thought, _now maybe she knows what it feels like_. But the rest of her was screaming out to take it back, pretend it never happened. To hold the girl in front of her.

Tears were forming in Sophie's eyes now but before Sian had a chance to say anything Becky came through to the bar area.

"Oh, Sophie, I thought you weren't coming in love," she stated. Then realising the girl was starting to cry added, "What's happened? What's wrong? Your Mum's just in the kitchen if you need her, hey come 'ere." Becky went towards Sophie to comfort her but Sophie backed away to the door and mumbled, "I've gotta go" quickly going through it and away, leaving a very confused Becky and a very guilty Sian.

"Well that was odd," Becky commented. "Should probably go tell her mother. Are you almost finished here?"

"What?" Sian blinked. "Um, yeah. I'm done."

"Good, then can you go to the bathrooms and check on the toilet paper supplies?" Becky asked. "Last thing we need is one of THOSE types of emergencies."

Sian hurried off to do as she was told, mumbling a "yeah, sure" behind her.

Becky watched the younger girl go curiously, not missing the sudden mood change. Sian had seemed, well not excited but at least content before. Now however someone would have thought that her favourite pet had died. Becky shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen to inform Sally of her youngest daughter's current state of distress.

...

Sophie slammed the front door behind her and ran up the stairs two at a time to her room, ignoring Rosie's calls to her from the lounge. As she entered her room she quickly closed the door behind her and slid down it, sobbing uncontrollably. She only now realised that she was still clutching onto her prayer book for dear life so threw it across her room in a fit of anger before going back to her sobbing.

Sure enough there was soon an attempt from outside her room to open the door but because she was in the way it only budged open about a centimetre.

"Sophie?" Rosie asked, concerned. "Sophie let me in."

Through her sobs Sophie managed to choke out, "Go away Roseh." But if the older Webster daughter was anything (besides a bit dim at times) it was stubborn, so naturally Rosie didn't comply with Sophie's 'request'.

"Open the door Sophie," Rosie said with a bit more authority in her voice this time.

"No!" Sophie shouted.

Rosie rolled her eyes, _Honestly_, she thought, _you would think she was twelve years old again_. "Sophie listen to me," she told her sister. "Whatever it is, don't you think you'll feel better once you talk about it?'

"I don't want to talk about it," the brunette cried through the door.

"God help me," Rosie muttered softly to herself out loud, rubbing her forehead. "Was it Will?" she asked, trying to sound less confrontational. "Did it not go very well?"

"It wasn't Will," Sophie sniffed.

"Was it Sian then?" Rosie guessed.

When there was no response but silence (and a few sniffles) from the other side of the door Rosie knew she was on the money.

"Aw babes, I'm sorry," she tried to comfort her sister.

After a few seconds of more silence (and sniffling), Rosie heard movement on the other side of the door and watched as Sophie opened it slowly. Her sister looked a right mess and Rosie couldn't help but throw her arms around her in a tight hug. This caused Sophie to start crying all over again so Rosie rubbed her back and attempted to make soothing 'sshh' noises.

After the sobs had started to die down a bit and Rosie wiped Sophie's tears away, she looked her sister in the eyes and said, "Now, you want to tell me what happened?" Sophie nodded and they both went to sit down on her bed.

"So," Rosie started. "Tell me, what happened when you went to see Sian?"

Sophie opened her mouth and was about to speak but then they heard the front door open and Sally shout, "Sophie?"

Before Sophie had time to say anything to Rosie, her mother had already climbed the stairs and burst into her room, out of breath and a look of worry on her face.

"Sophie," she repeated in between deep breaths. "Are you alright?"

Sophie thought that it might be fairly obvious that she was in fact not alright but just sat there on her bed with a shocked look on her face and lost for words. Although they'd never really discussed it, Sophie knew her mother's views on homosexuality (or whatever it was that was going on with her) and even though it seemed like things with Sian had gone terribly wrong, there was no way she was about to talk to HER MOTHER about it.

Seeing Sophie's face, Rosie jumped in to save her saying, "Her and Will broke up."

Sophie turned her gaze to her sister and gave her a look that she hoped conveyed how thankful she was, while her mother sighed saying, "Aww love. I'm so sorry." Sally sat down on Sophie's other side and wrapped her arms around her. "And he seemed like such a nice boy," Sally added, causing both Rosie and Sophie to roll their eyes.

"It's alright, I'm fine," Sophie said, wiping at her face.

"Well you don't look fine," Sally stated.

Rosie scoffed, "Thanks Mum, that's totally what she wants to hear."

"You know what I mean," Sally replied, turning back to Sophie. "Becky said you were in such a state when she saw you."

"No, seriously mum, I'll be fine," Sophie told her. All she wanted was for her mother to leave so that she could fill Rosie in on what had happened and hopefully get some advice on what to do. _Advice from Rosie, now that's a scary thought_, she almost chuckled out loud at that.

Sally wasn't at all convinced of course so kept pressing, asking, "Well did he say why? Did something happen? You two seemed so happy."

"Mum it was mutual, okay?" Sophie sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Alright then," Sally responded in her I-don't-like-this-but-I'm-going-to-agree-because-I-know-you're-not-going-to-give-in voice and stood up, sensing that her girls wanted some privacy. Although she felt a little hurt she still went to the doorway, turning to add, "You know you can talk to me about anything don't you? ANYTHING."

Sophie smiled lovingly at her mum and nodded, saying, "Yeah I know, thanks Mum."

Sally returned the smile and left, going downstairs and back to Rovers (there was still much more preparing to do and Betty would berate her for time lost as it was). After Rosie was sure she had gone, she closed Sophie's bedroom door and locked it for good measure before turning back round to her sister.

"Finally," she rolled her eyes. "Now spill."

...

Half an hour later and Sophie had told Rosie everything that had happened, starting right back at the beginning with Will and what had happened in Southport (leaving out some of the more, ahem, INTIMATE bits of course). Rosie listened patiently and without interrupting (as much as she wanted to) which was definitely a first for her, but she figured her sister's emotional state right now was quite delicate so was treading carefully.

When it got to the part just after the bathroom mishap Rosie couldn't help but go, "Ohhhhh, so THAT'S why you buggered off so quickly. We thought you was just in a right grumpy mood." Causing Sophie to give her a look that shut her up instantly and she mumbled a "go on".

So after Sophie had finished telling the whole story, Rosie was now completely up to date and jumped in as soon as Sophie stopped. "So she didn't actually tell you that she didn't want to see you again?" She asked pointedly.

"Well no," Sophie replied. "But she probably just didn't get the chance what with Becky walking in on us and all."

"And Becky didn't overhear anything?" Rosie enquired. She was in her element here. Gossip, scandal, she thrived on it. Without waiting for Sophie to respond she answered her own question out loud going, "Probably not since she sent mum overhear without a clue."

Sophie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Rosie this isn't helping, I just need to know what to do now," she said dejectedly.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Rosie smirked. Her sister just sat there staring at her. SOPHIE didn't think it was obvious, otherwise she wouldn't have been sitting there for the past God knows how long baring her soul to her airhead sister who would usually rather paint her nails than pick up a newspaper. _Her nails do look quite nice today actually_, Sophie couldn't help noticing.

"You have to tell her how you feel!" Rosie announced when Sophie didn't answer, causing the younger girl to scoff.

"Cause that worked SOOOO well the last time," Sophie told her sarcastically.

"Okay Sophie, listen to me," Rosie said to her, waiting until she had her sister's full attention before continuing. "From what you've just told me, about you and Sian," she paused to get a nod of recognition from Sophie before continuing. "I think what happened between you two was more than just some random shag."

Sophie looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Rosie-" she started but was cut off.

"No let me finish. It was more than that, and I think you know it. That's why you were so scared and ran away and that's why you're ready to just give up now. Because what happens if you fight for it and she ends up breaking your heart?"

Sophie turned back to her sister, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. It was like Rosie was looking right into her head and sorting out the mess that lay inside there. When Sian had called her a 'mistake' it had taken all the effort she had not to crumple onto the floor right there and then. And yet she couldn't help but think that she had done the exact same thing to the other girl. Worse even. Sian must have felt ten times as bad. Maybe she deserved this, whatever this was.

"Try again," Rosie instructed gently. "Don't let her get away without even trying."

Sophie took her sister in a tight embrace and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Rosie hugged her back just as tight then let go so she could wipe the tears that had started to form in her own eyes away. "Anytime loser."

"And you were doing so well," Sophie laughed.

Rosie joined in the laughter before telling her sister, "Can't believe Will's gay though, he's fit as that lad."

"Eww, Rosie don't talk like that!" Sophie gasped, a look of disgust on her face.

Rosie just smiled and shrugged, "What? He is. And you thought so too at one point I might add."

Sophie physically shuddered. "Yeah, and he was MY ex, not yours. Thinking 'bout you and him, urgh, it's just wrong," Sophie cringed.

"Whatever," Rosie said, standing up. "Now I've got to go get ready for the dance. And so do you actually."

"What?" Sophie cried. "No way am I going to the dance after what just happened."

Rosie rolled her eyes, "Have you forgotten everything I just told you? You need to go to the dance so that you can talk to Sian."

"B-but, she's not gonna want to talk to me is she?" Sophie stuttered. "And she'll be working anyway won't she?"

"That's it, I've had it with you," Rosie said with finality. "Go to the bathroom and get changed now."

"What right now? But it's only 4pm," Sophie furrowed her brow at her sister. _What's she playing at?_

"Yes right now," Rosie instructed. "I have to go get ready myself and if this is the only way to knock some sense into you then so be it."

When Sophie still sat there staring at her sister, her mouth slightly ajar Rosie barked at her, "Now! Sophie! Or I'll change your clothes myself and that's a proposition that I don't think either of us want now is it, so go!"

Sophie quickly hurried into the bathroom and pulled the door closed behind her, afraid Rosie might actually follow through with her threat.

"Good," Rosie shouted through the door. "Now go have a shower, put on that spanking hot new dress I picked for you, and make yourself look irresistible. I'll meet you at the Rovers at 7pm okay babes?"

"Whatever," Sophie retorted back, giving up before even starting trying to reason with her sister.

...

**I know I know, I kinda hate myself at what I'm doing too but please keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 – In Which Ice Gets Bought and Stuff Happens

It turns out that it was a good thing that Rosie made Sophie start getting ready so early as before she knew it, hours had already gone past. Sophie had no idea where the time went but now she was standing in front of the mirror trying to decide whether to wear her hair up or down. She'd been standing there for a good twenty minutes now and every time she thought she had finally decided, she couldn't help but try it the other way again and then couldn't make up her mind.

Groaning in frustration she collapsed onto her bed, ruffling her new dress. It was a black skin tight thing that came to just above Sophie's knee and had cost her a little next to a fortune, another thing she could thank her sister for. As if on cue Sophie's phone went off informing her that she'd received a message from none other than 'Rosie'. Opening it she smiled seeing her sister had simply texted,

_Wear your hair down xx_.

Her sister was seriously uncanny sometimes.

Hair now sorted, Sophie moved away from the mirror to her pile of shoes in the corner. _Oh God, now to make another decision_. She'd never been this bad when it came to choosing what to wear. Usually when she went out on dates she'd just throw something together half an hour before. But right now she was truly nervous and fussing about, worried about whether Sian would think she looked nice or not.

_Just keep it simple_, she told herself. _Alright, these ones_. Sophie picked up her pair of black heels that she slipped on and expertly manoeuvred her way around her room in. It was as she went to grab her other handbag (the one she used for when she went out to town on Friday nights) that she almost stumbled on a book on the ground. Looking down at what she'd almost tripped on, Sophie picked up her prayer book and dusted tiny bits of invisible lint off it.

She adored this little book, she'd had it forever. When she thought about how for the past two weeks it had been in Sian's possession and not hers her heart swelled a little. It was like Sian had a little piece of herself with her that entire time. And the blonde hadn't just chucked it out, she'd held onto it even though she didn't think she'd ever see Sophie again. The guilt of how Sophie had treated Sian hit her again for the millionth time since she'd stopped trying to live in denial.

She wasn't surprised at how Sian had spoken to her after what SHE had said. But maybe this time Sian would give her a chance to explain. A chance was all she wanted. Well, not really, but she'd take what she could get.

Sophie slipped the prayer book into her handbag along with her purse and phone and headed for her bedroom door. She had taken so long getting ready that it was already 7pm so Sophie was late meeting Rosie and Jason at the Rovers. Thank God they only lived just across the way.

...

When she walked through the Rovers it was like the Pub she'd known since childhood had been completely transformed. She stared in awe at the decorations hanging from the ceiling and the lighting had given it an atmosphere of something out of a fairytale. The music was loud and there were already people bopping around on the 'dance floor' that had been set up for the night.

Somebody bumped past Sophie with a "sorry" as she had still been standing in the doorway (and a bit on the way) and she was brought back to reality rather harshly as her mind went berserk and she started to panic. _What am I doing?_ She thought madly. _I can't do this_. How could she have thought this would be a good idea? How could she have thought that listening to ROSIE had been a good idea?

"Sophie, there you are," Sally greeted her daughter who looked like she was about to pass out at this point. "I didn't think you'd come," Sally told her sadly. "But I haven't seen Will here yet so I'm sure it'll be fine. You should try to have some fun tonight, eh? Maybe bag yourself someone else?"

_That's exactly what I'm hoping for_, Sophie thought nervously. "Um, yeah maybe. Have you seen Rosie?" She asked her mother.

"She was somewhere off with Jason, you know what those two are like," Sally grimaced. That was code for 'Rosie and Jason were all over each other in public like usual and Sally didn't like it'. Even after all this time their mother was STILL trying to come to terms with the fact that one of her daughters had married a Grimshaw.

They must have taken a breather from one another though because the next thing she knew Rosie had appeared out of nowhere and was trying to pull her sister into one of the more secluded booths (although Becky had suggested it, Steve had drawn the line at detaching the booths in order to make more space. _"Not for ONE NIGHT"_ he'd argued and put his foot down).

"Rosie whatchya doing?" Sophie shouted to her sister over the music, concerned at the force Rosie was using to tug on her arm.

"Don't you want to sit down? Have something to drink?" Rosie said quickly, pushing her sister into the booth and then sliding in after her so that she was blocked in.

"No Rosie," Sophie stated. "I don't, I want to find Sian and talk to her before I decide this was a bad idea. Have you seen her?"

"I think you really should have a drink Sophie," Rosie insisted. "Really."

"Why?" Sophie asked the older girl carefully, not finding her tone comforting. "What's happened?"

Rosie exhaled deeply and took a swig of whatever was in the glass in front of her, despite it not belonging to herself. "Rosie?" Sophie questioned.

Rosie turned back to Sophie and blurted it out before she lost her nerve. "Sian'sherewithsomeone."

"What?" Sophie asked, genuinely not understanding what Rosie had just said since it had been so fast and jumbled.

"I said," Rosie repeated it more slowly and carefully this time, "that SIAN, is here with someone."

Sophie scoffed, "What do you mean here with someone? Not like, she's HERE here, WITH someone?" Rosie nodded sadly and watched as her sister went quiet before asking softly, "With who? Do I know them?"

Rosie didn't want to tell her but Sophie was going to find out anyway when she saw them together so replied dejectedly, "It's Ryan."

"RY-UN?" Sophie practically screamed.

"Quiet will ya," Rosie chided her sister. The music was loud, but not that loud. "Yes Ryan," she hissed. "I know he's the last person in the world you want to see right now, that's why I needed to tell you before you saw it for yourself and went mental or summat."

Sophie had her head in her hands, it seemed like her list of 'people she least wanted to see at the moment' was never ending these days. Ryan Connor least of all. Back when they were teenagers they had gone out for a fairly long time and it had actually gotten pretty serious too. But they were still only teenagers and let's just say that it hadn't ended well. After Ryan had gone off to Glasgow they both seemed pretty happy with the arrangement and never spoke again.

"Fuck my life," Sophie mumbled into her hands.

"What?" Rosie asked her.

To which Sophie looked up at her and said loudly, "FUCK MY LIFE!" before pushing a protesting Rosie out of the booth and heading towards the bathrooms.

...

Sian was hiding in one of the cubicles until her 'break' was over. It was only 7:30pm and Ryan was already fairly drunk and was being very 'hands on' with their dancing. And Sian could have sworn that she'd seen Sophie's sister give her an evil glare at one point too. Great. Just great. This evening was going to be so GREAT.

Sian heard the bathroom door open for the umpteenth time since she'd taken refuge and ignored it once again until she heard sobbing. Peering under her cubicle door, all she could see was a pair of very nice looking heels attached to equally as fetching legs.

As the sobbing continued Sian gave up trying to ignore it any longer and opened her cubicle door. She inhaled sharply when she saw who it was and Sophie herself did a double take, seeing Sian's reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Sophie what's wrong?" Sian asked her with a worried look. She hated seeing the other girl upset.

"Nothing," Sophie sniffed. "Nothing's wrong." She wiped at her face to get rid of the tears, hoping her mascara hadn't run. That was the last thing she needed, to look like a mess in front of Sian. _Well you're not doing too well in that department so far_, she stated to herself.

Sophie looked at Sian standing there watching her. At some point since she had last seen her, the blonde's hair had changed from a messy ponytail to having it loose and styled in a way that Sophie could only describe as, well HOT was the first word that came to mind. Sian's short dress wasn't too bad neither.

Sian was having similar thoughts as she took in Sophie's outfit. Her black dress fit her in all the right places and down to such a length that it managed to show off Sophie's legs to perfection. The heels and her hair were what managed to top it all off though, driving her heart rate crazy. _She probably thinks I hate her_, Sian thought. _I wish I did._

The staring match had gone on for a while now though so Sian thought she'd break the tension. She started to say, "You look–"

But it just so happened to be the same moment Sophie couldn't hold it in any longer and said heartbreakingly, "Ry-un?"

"What?" Sian had to ask, completely thrown.

"Of all the people in the world, Ry-un?" Sophie asked again, her voice almost failing her.

Sian furrowed her brow, still completely unsure what the hell Sophie was on about. "Soph, seriously, what are you talking about?"

Sophie's heart gave a little flutter at Sian's use of the nickname but she forced herself to ignore it. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Rosie told me she saw you here with Ryan."

"Oh," Sian acknowledged softly when it finally dawned on her. She'd forgotten all about Ryan as soon as she had seen Sophie.

"See," Sophie smirked. "You're not even denying it."

The blonde frowned at Sophie. "And why would I? I'm not the one who goes around denying relationships," she spat at her.

Sophie shook her hands in the air slightly saying, "I SAID I was sorry for that, please Sian just let me talk to you and I'll explain everything, just give me a chance."

Sian started to say, "Sophie I-" but Sophie never found out the rest because the bathroom door opened again and a very giggly and bubbly Tina stumbled in (she may have managed to get that week off but no way was she getting out of the 'dance' shift).

"Oh," she said when she saw them. "Not interrupting anything am I?"

"No," they both said a little too quickly in unison then looked at each other and away awkwardly. They had practically jumped away from each other when the door opened and now had as much distance between them as possible.

"Okay then," Tina replied, not very convinced. "Sian, Becky's looking for you by the way. She needs a hand getting some more ice or summat."

"Right," Sian answered and ran out of there quickly, seizing her escape opportunity. She honestly didn't know herself what she was going to say to Sophie but technically she was there at the dance with Ryan tonight so what could she do.

Sian found Becky behind the bar as usual and was informed that by some bizarre twist of fate ALL the ice in the pub had run out (there was a first for everything apparently) so Sian was to go down to the shops and get some more.

Sian was only too happy to oblige so grabbed the money and was about to head out the door when a drunken Ryan stopped her. "Sian! Sian Sian Sian, where're you going?" he asked worriedly in what could have been mistaken for a sober tone.

"Just to get some ice, don't worry, I'll be back soon," she reassured him.

Ryan straight away went to get his jacket saying, "I'll come with you, I can help!"

Sian giggled at his eagerness and clumsy movements. "No, you stay here," she told him, trying to hold in her laughter at his failing attempts at getting his arms into his jacket. "I won't be too long."

Ryan gave up in a huff and said, "Oookay," sadly. "I miss you already though."

Sian's face dropped and she mumbled something that may have resembled a, "Yeah, bye" before leaving.

To her word, she was back in what seemed like no time (unfortunately) and was praised as a hero and saviour for the ice she came bearing.

Much to her dismay though, because of all the effort and work she had put in that week, and that day, and for getting the ice (and partly because Becky was a little high off the atmosphere) Sian was given the rest of the night off ("No I couldn't" "Sian, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, now go have FUN"), too which Ryan was very pleased about but Sian wanted to bang her head against a wall.

She hadn't spoken to Sophie since the (now second) bathroom incident but Sian saw her watching them the entire night. Her and Ryan. The party had been going on a fair while now and when they were dancing she would be looking at Sophie wishing it was her and Sophie would be staring back from her seat, a look that Sian could only describe as determination yet longing in her eyes.

If there weren't people around Sian would have gone over to her, cupped her face in her hands and kissed her right there, let Sophie know that she didn't want Ryan, only her. _Why's that the only thing stopping you?_ The voice in her head asked. _Why does that matter?_ She knew the voice was right. It shouldn't matter. In fact, she'd had enough of this. Fuck what she had said in the bathroom, she couldn't take it anymore, she was going to work up the courage right now to let Ryan down gently and then go over to Sophie and tell her she was in L-

"Sian?" Ryan asked for the third time.

Sian blinked at him, she had been completely lost in the blue eyes that were staring back at her. "Sorry, what?"

Ryan had stopped drinking for a while so was a little more sober by now. "I said I've got something to show you," he repeated to the blonde.

"Ryan does it have to be now? Listen I think we–" she had started to tell him, looking back and forth between him and Sophie.

But Ryan cut her off saying, "It'll only take a minute, come on," and pulled her towards the door that led to the alley outside.

Giving up with a sigh, Sian didn't protest any further and figured while they were out there she could 'talk' to him. Let him know she wasn't interested.

The door closed behind them and they found themselves alone (of course) in the chilly night.

"What is it Ryan?" Sian asked, shivering from the night air. She just wanted to get this over and done with so she could go back inside. _Go back inside to Sophie..._

"Here, I got you something," Ryan said pulling the something out of his jacket pocket and placing it into her hand.

Sian looked at what he had given her, it was a silver bracelet that was simple yet elegant, and had probably cost a lot. Sian frowned and told him, "Ryan I can't accept this."

"It's a present Sian, to let you know how I feel," he hinted, as if it wasn't clear enough already.

Sian looked at the bracelet then back to him, her forehead all crinkled up. "Ryan I can't," she insisted. "I'm sorry it's just–" but Ryan cut her off yet again, this time by capturing her lips with his, taking her by surprise.

Despite actually physically being there, Sian didn't know how it had happened but Ryan was kissing her. _This isn't right, it just doesn't feel right_, her head was saying, and it didn't. And then his hand started to travel up her shirt.

"Ryan stop," she whispered to him, but he didn't let go.

"Come on, I know you want this," he tried to recapture her lips again but she turned her head away and started to struggle out of his grip.

"No Ryan I really don't," she told him a bit louder this time. "Please let me go."

Ryan's grip on her turned to iron and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't pull free. Alarm bells were starting to go off in her head and Sian was panicking now. "I'm serious Ryan, get off meh!" she shouted.

"You've been leading me on all week," he scoffed at her. "Don't deny it."

Sian started to shout again but Ryan forced his mouth on hers to silence her, muffling the sound. She tried hitting him, kicking him, whatever she could to make him stop but he was just too strong. What happened next was a blur, and not just because she had started to cry, impairing her vision.

One minute Ryan was all over her, not letting go and the next he'd been pulled off and was lying unconscious on the ground, Sophie standing over him fuming and rubbing her hand.

...

She couldn't take it anymore. She had seen the two of them slink out the back into the alley and now her imagination was going wild as to what it was they could be doing out there. Alone. Getting up she went over to the door and was about to open it but stopped when she heard voices on the other side shouting. Sian's voice to be precise. And it sounded like the blonde was upset.

Pushing open the door slightly so she could get a peak, even though she knew she shouldn't, Sophie saw Ryan's back and what looked like Sian struggling to shove him off of her.

Without thinking she threw the door open and gave a bit of a shout (though they didn't appear to hear) and rushed over, turning a startled Ryan around and bringing her fist back so hard into his face that he fell over onto the ground and didn't get up or move at all.

Sophie was breathing heavily and rubbing her clenched fist absent-mindedly, staring at what she had just done. Then she looked up at the girl who had stopped crying and was now staring at her, wide-eyed in front of her. Sophie didn't know what to say so didn't say anything but after some intense staring on the blonde's part, Sian burst into tears again and grabbed onto Sophie's waist, stepping over an unconscious Ryan in the process, and buried her head in her chest.

...

**Alright, there you go. I hope it was good and you enjoyed it and maybe you could leave a little review for me to help make me feel better for updating instead of doing my prac reports? :D No seriously, tell me what you think, it's always good to know whether I'm on the right track or if I'm doing too much of something annoying and need to change it. I'm not gonna be able to update for a while me thinks, but I'm working on getting another update going for my other fic so hopefully you'll be seeing me soon. Also not sure how many much more this fic is going to go for, I don't want to drag it out longer than what it's worth but I was wondering about maybe a sequel or something but it's up to you guys to let me know what you think and I'll definitely take all suggestions/ideas/thoughts into consideration. Laterz - devilsspy**


	10. Chapter 10

**The song that plays a little ways on in the chapter is this - **youtube .com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w **just take out the space between youtube and .com**

Part 10 – In Which Lilies Provide The Key

The only thing that Sophie could think about as Sian had her arms tightly wrapped around her waist and was crying hard into the fabric of her dress (that was only JUST covering her front chest area) was that her whole body was tingling all over.

And rightly so. This was the first proper physical contact that the girls had made with each other since THAT NIGHT and as soon as Sian had grabbed Sophie the effect had been immediate. Sophie's brain finally caught up with what was going on and she put her arms which had been awkwardly held out to the sides previously around the blonde in front of her, holding on just as tightly. "It's okay," she whispered. "You're okay."

Although Sian was bawling her eyes out, inside she was actually a bubbling well of happy stuff. Before she had been crying because she was freaked out as hell, not knowing what Ryan was going to do but now, now it was because Sophie, HER Sophie, had come to her rescue. She was her knight in shining – little black dress and now she was there with her, holding her, telling her everything was going to be alright and Sian knew it was true. She knew it with every fibre of her being because it FELT right.

Just this. Even if they were standing in a dingy alley behind a pub with the unconscious body of a sleaze ball lying less than 3 feet away from them. It felt as though in Sophie's arms was the place she was meant to be and she never wanted to leave. Reluctantly, she lifted her head up and wiped at her face, the sobs slowly subsiding.

Sophie just watched her, not saying anything, content to stay the way they were forever. If she opened her mouth now and said anything Sian might remember that she hated her and then it'd go back to how it was before and Sophie didn't think she could stand that.

"Thank you," Sian said so softly that Sophie almost missed it.

"What?" Sophie breathed, not sure she had heard right.

Sian gulped and suddenly got very self-conscious, realising that she was still holding onto Sophie so tightly. Letting go, she stepped back saying a bit louder this time, "Thanks, thank you. Y'know, for–" and she indicated to the slumped mass that was Ryan on the ground.

"Anytime," Sophie replied lamely, kicking herself inside for not coming up with something a little more intelligent. She was just itching so badly to take the blonde back in her arms and do more than just hold her, if you know what I mean.

It was at this point that the slumped mass started to move, groaning and causing Sian to shriek out in surprise and jump back towards Sophie, who had moved her body in front of her protectively. Ryan stumbled to get up, failing the first time and falling back down but on his second attempt managing to get up, clutching his face.

"What-wha," he mumbled, staring at the blood on his hand from where his nose had been leaking after Sophie hit him, it not yet quite clicking in his head that the blood in fact belonged to him.

As he stood there bewildered and finally coming to the appropriate realisation that yes, it was in fact himself that was bleeding severely from the nose, Ryan did the most courageous thing he'd done so far and promptly fainted again. This time however it was only for a few seconds so his eyes were darting around again while he lay on the ground in no time.

Throughout this whole occurrence, Sophie and Sian had been staring at Ryan wide-eyed, Sophie still in front of Sian and Sian happy to have the brunette between her and Ryan.

"You – you hit me!" Ryan gasped at Sophie after he had gotten up.

"Yeah, and you'll get a lot more than that if you don't clear out right now Ryan," Sophie stood up to him with a false bravado. To say that she was scared shitless by what was going down right now would be an understatement.

Ryan looked as if he was about to go for Sophie but then hesitated, thinking better of it and instead gave a snort and wiped at his face. "You know what Sophie, whatever. You're not worth it, either of you," he spat at them before storming off back into the Rovers to do what, the girls didn't care. The important thing was that he was gone, hopefully for good.

Sian was staring into space in disbelief when she said out loud, "Wow."

"What?" Sophie had been lost in her head, trying to calm down from what had just happened and what COULD have just happened. If Ryan hadn't of backed off...

"You were amazing," Sian told her.

"Oh," Sophie replied. "Well, I've had lots of practise fighting with Ryan so it's nothing new."

Sian frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

"Ryan and me have history, it's a long story," Sophie sighed. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about, especially after the day that she'd had, AND with Sian no less.

"Wait, you mean," Sian trailed off and then gasped. "That's why you were so upset in the bathrooms," she said, putting her hand to her forehead. "Oh my God, Sophie I'm so sorry, I never would have agreed to go out with him if I knew, I swear!"

"It's alright Sian," Sophie weakly smiled at her. "I don't blame you, I was acting like a right stuck up cow to you when you came here and all you wanted was to talk."

Sian looked at Sophie and tilted the other girl's chin up which had dropped so that they were now staring into one another's eyes. Sian smiled and it just lit up Sophie's world, she could get used to seeing that smile on a regular basis.

The music that was drifting into the alley through the door Ryan had left open on his way back into the pub changed to a slower song, causing Sophie to look towards it before turning back to Sian and holding out her hand. "May I have this dance?" she asked in a whisper voice.

Sian giggled and took Sophie's hand while her other one somehow found its way to the small of the brunette's back as they started to sway together to the music.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own  
We don't need, anything, or anyone  
If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The song played as the girls leant into each other and moved slowly on the spot, both feeling more in that moment then they'd ever thought imaginable.

_I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel  
Those three words, are said too much, they're not enough  
If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Sian moved her hands to behind Sophie's neck, Sophie then dropping her own to Sian's waist in response as they rested their foreheads against one another's.

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old, just show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads  
If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

As the tempo of the song started to pick up, the girls didn't notice it but so did their heart rates. This was probably because they were more preoccupied with staring into each other's eyes now as they were moving along to the music.

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old, just show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all  
_

Rosie had seen Ryan storm out of the Rovers before but due to her ahem, slightly intoxicated state at the moment, she only just now was noticing that her little sister and a certain blonde barmaid had been missing for quite a while. Leaving Jason alone for the time being and walking towards the back to make sure everything was alright (though what she would have been able to do in her current condition was questionable), Rosie spotted them outside in the alley and started to go outside as well before she realised what they were doing. Smiling to herself, she discreetly closed the door leading to the alley without the girls noticing and went back to the 'dance'.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

With the end of the song Sophie and Sian had stopped with their dancing also but still remained in the same position, arms around each other and their eyes locked. Neither one was moving, neither one was going to move. Moving would mean that they'd be brought back to the real world and both were happy to stay just as they were, in this little bubble of perfectness that they'd made for themselves.

Involuntarily Sian bit her bottom lip, drawing Sophie's attention to her mouth. _God, those lips_, Sophie thought. She didn't care if Sian never wanted to talk to her or see her ever again, here was her chance and she was going to take it. Little did she know that Sian was having the exact same thoughts and that this was what she had wanted to do ever since she'd seen Sophie outside the Rovers after she first came to Weatherfield. It was what she'd wanted to do ever since that night in Southport actually, and to be honest, even if they didn't know it at the time, since they'd first laid eyes on each other in that bar, on that oh so fateful night.

All at once, the intense staring was broken by both Sophie and Sian crashing their lips against one another, weeks of pent up emotions, feelings and lust finally being released in a fast and hungry, heated kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more. Sian pushed Sophie against the wall, slipping her tongue into the exchange, Sophie's moans of pleasure only causing to excite her more and spur her on further, now attacking the brunette's neck.

All too suddenly reality leaked into Sophie's state of awareness and she remembered where they were. "Sian. Sian!" She tried to get the attention of the girl currently causing a thousand wonderful sensations to course through her body.

"What?" Sian said in between placing kisses along Sophie's jaw line until she reached Sophie's lips altogether and held them in a slow kiss for as long as she could.

"No Sian, seriously," Sophie told her, trying to resist the incredibly tempting urge to just let them have their way with each other then and there. "We can't do this here."

"My Dad's at work, did you want to go to mine?" Sian asked but then remembering, "Shit, the keys are in my bag though and I left them in there." She made a gesture to the Rovers and was frowning at their predicament. Neither of them really wanted to go back into the pub to grab their things then head out again. Despite the amount everyone had had to drink too many people would notice and too many questions would be asked that they didn't feel like answering just yet.

Sophie shook her head as she said, "Damn, mine's in there too." Her eyes brightened however as she realised, "Wait, we have a spare key hidden in one of the pots Mum keeps out front!"

Her excited mood was infectious and Sian was soon grinning madly and nodding her head in agreement as they embraced for another quick kiss before heading around the alley to where it opened out onto the street. Checking to make sure that there was no one else about, the girls raced across the cobbles in their heels, giggling and feeling like they were teenagers again, sneaking around and trying not to get caught.

Despite the lack of light Sophie managed to locate the spare key relatively easily (it was hidden with the lilies, her Mum's favourites) and soon the giggling girls were through the door and inside the house. Wasting no time, their lips found each other straight away and as the kiss was deepened, they could feel the longing and desire they had for one another do the same.

Sophie shut the door roughly behind them and started to lead Sian up the stairs, not breaking the contact between their lips which had started to really battle it out now. It wasn't until after Sophie had pulled Sian into her bedroom and closed the door behind them that the clothes started to come off. First it was the heels that were kicked off, next it was the dresses. Sian's was unzipped and Sophie carefully pulled it down so that she could step out of it, both girls agreeing that they had gone far too long with their lips apart by joining them once again as soon as the dress had been flung to the side.

Sian did Sophie's next, pulling it up and over her head, the blonde repeating the same action of tossing it in any random direction. All that mattered was that they were there, together, alone in the house and pretty well naked (they had been wearing strapless dresses so there was no need to bother with bras).

Sophie gently pushed Sian down onto her bed and slowly climbed on top of her, hesitating slightly. Even though they both wanted this, DEFINITELY wanted this, there was a certain nervousness to the situation. Last time they were here, at the point they were now, they had had enough alcohol in their system to let things just flow, but Sophie's mind was going into overdrive. What had she done last time? Had it even been right? Whatever it was it sure as hell had felt right...

"Sophie," Sian said softly, breaking Sophie from her thoughts. She still couldn't get over how by just saying her name, Sian could make Sophie get butterflies in her stomach and cause her heart ot beat faster.

"Yeah?" Sophie gulped.

Sian smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her softly on the mouth. Pulling out from it she said to Sophie, "I'm scared too, just go with it."

Sophie nodded before crashing her lips back to Sian's, all hesitation and reservedness gone, only the feelings of desire and longing from before remaining. Kissing down the side of Sian's neck she kept going until she reached Sian's breast, taking her nipple in her mouth.

Sian's gasp at this only served to encourage Sophie more, bringing her hand up to gently squeeze Sian's other breast. Sian was helpless by this point, the only thing she seemed capable of doing being to moan in pleasure. It didn't help then when Sophie again continued to move down her body with her mouth and smiled into the kisses each time Sian made a noise at Sophie finding yet another sensitive spot.

Eventually Sophie had made her way down to Sian's underwear and it was here she stopped to look up at the blonde for permission. Incapable of making coherent speech, Sian simply nodded urgently as Sophie slid the item of clothing down while moving back up to capture Sian's lips with her own. During the kiss Sian stopped with a sharp intake of breath as she felt Sophie enter her.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked quickly. "Is this alright?"

Sian answered by greedily attacking Sophie's mouth once again and subconsciously pushing herself further onto Sophie. Getting the point, Sophie returned the kiss just as eagerly and started to move her fingers back and forth. Her rhythm started off slow, but as their breathing started to become more erratic and the kisses more feverish, Sophie couldn't help but quicken the pace, getting caught in the energy and heat of the moment.

Sian had started to groan into Sophie's mouth and the other girl was getting so turned on that she seriously thought she might just come right then but kept going with the hand movements. She started to feel Sian clenching around her fingers and sure enough, there was one final, louder groan of ecstasy into Sophie's mouth before she fell against the bed next to Sian, both girls' chests heaving heavily and staring into one another's eyes happily.

All the weeks of waiting, of longing and hoping for this moment to come and they were finally here. And it was perfect. THEY were perfect.

...

**So my uni break is almost over and I've done absolutely no homework whatsoever :/ I know I said I'd try to update more but looks like it's not gonna happen.  
And this was the very first hanky panky I've ever written so I realise it might not be very good, at first I wasn't going to put it in by then I thought what the hell.  
And the song, my god, I literally spent hours trying to decide between chasing cars and Iris by the Goo Goo dolls and let me tell you, it was not an easy decision.  
Rant over now, hope you liked it, please leave a review and I'd just also like to say a huge thank you for all the reviews and favs and everything so far, it really does mean a lot to me and seriously, I wouldn't have kept writing without you guys' support so I dedicate this one to all of you :) - devilsspy xx  
OH! And Happy Easter everybody! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 – In Which It Is the Morning After

When Sian awoke, instantly she knew something was different. She had been waking up alone for so long that the warmth, the feel of another body beside her just couldn't be missed.

Also there was the part where she was naked. That too.

The blonde was lying on her stomach, so before turning over to greet the body up against her she took a moment to just, well be. Last night when she had come to Sophie's house with her she hadn't known whether the other girl would still be there in the morning or if she'd do a runner like the first time they'd met, but she hadn't cared. She just wanted to be with Sophie, bar the consequences or what would happen the next day.

Sure, this was Sophie's place so the chance of the brunette leaving before she woke up were probably non-existent but still, it was a nice feeling to know that she, Sian Powers, was waking up next to the one person in her life that had managed to captivate her every waking moment. And she did. Sian was constantly thinking of Sophie, whether she wanted to or not. Her eyes, her smile, the way she frowned, her lips. Oh God those lips. And what those lips could do...

Sian grinned remembering just what those lips could do, they had gone at it for hours last night until finally drifting off the sleep from exhaustion, both girls finding out that there were things they'd never thought they'd find so exhilarating, or that would turn them on so much. She wouldn't say that it was better than their first time, but it was definitely different, a good different. Like it was so much more meaningful.

Sian's grin got even wider as she felt Sophie start to kiss from the bottom of her spine up her back. When Sophie reached her neck Sian couldn't hold her moans in any longer, causing Sophie to smirk as she captured her lips and said, "I knew you were awake."

"Aw yeah, and how'd you know that?" Sian asked slyly, turning over so she was lying on her back now.

"You were grinning like a Cheshire cat," Sophie smirked, propping herself up so she was side on to Sian and started making circles on Sian's skin. The blonde just lay there watching her, smiling and playing absently but contently with Sophie's hair.

Sophie was now tracing over Sian's body with her finger, concentrating intensely, committing to memory every groove, every freckle, every INCH of the other girl. She never wanted to forget this. When her hand trailed to Sian's right side and over the scar there she hadn't noticed before she paused.

Finally breaking the comfortable silence they'd been in Sophie asked her gently, "What happened here?"

"Hm?" Sian looked down slightly worried to where Sophie meant and saw her scar. "Oh that," she laughed softly. "That's from where I got my appendix out."

"You got your appendix out?" There was so much that Sophie still didn't know about this girl it seemed, but she sure wanted to know it all, everything about her.

Sian answered, "Yeah, it got all inflamed. I was in a right state before we found out what was wrong. Ended up missing out on my prom and everything."

Sophie didn't say anything, simply traced back over the scar before leaning down and trailing soft kisses over it also.

Sian felt her eyes start to well up at the sweetness of the action and when Sophie looked up at her from where she was laying at Sian's side, the blonde pulled her up to be level with her and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She wanted to try and tell Sophie how she felt with this kiss. How Sophie MADE her feel. Her hand cupped Sophie's face and Sian never wanted this moment to end.

"I know we haven't known each other very long," Sophie said to Sian after they'd pulled apart, making sure to look her directly in the eye. "I mean, we've only practically just met," she chuckled, Sian catching the infectious (_gorgeous as well_, she thought) laugh of Sophie's. "But really Sian," Sophie had returned to tracing circles with her finger on Sian's naked shoulder. "I meant what I said, I lo–"

"Sophie are you getting up soon!" Sally banged on the brunette's bedroom door.

Both girls turned their heads to the door. "Yeah – yeah I'm just getting changed!" Sophie called out quickly. Sian started to look around for a quick hiding spot in case Sophie's mum came in.

"Okay then," Sally answered through the door. "Don't want to sleep in too late, it's already 11."

"Yes mum I'm coming thank you bye!" Sophie rolled her eyes, only now noticing how late it had already gotten. Satisfied that her mother would not make an attempt to infiltrate her room, Sophie turned back round to face Sian and finish what she had been trying to tell her before her mother's very RUDE interruption, but before she got the chance Sian asked her softly, "Do you want me to go?"

"What?" Sophie exclaimed, having been caught off guard. "Why would I want you to go? Or do you want to go?" she added hesitantly.

Sian was looking at a spot on the sheets now, purposefully avoiding Sophie's gaze. "I just thought you might want me to sneak out before your family see or anything."

It clicked in Sophie's head what Sian meant now and Sophie lifted the blonde's chin up so that she could look her in the eyes. _Those stunning blue eyes_. "Sian, listen to me," Sophie gave her a chaste kiss before looking at her sincerely again. "I LOVE you Sian, that's what I was trying to say before my mother oh so rudely interrupted. Last night was the best night of my life, this wasn't just a drunken one night stand that I'm going to run away from, I've already done that once and trust me, it was the worst decision of my life. So this, us," she gestured between them, "I don't know about you but I am most definitely in."

"Of course I'm in," Sian told her breathlessly (because let's face it, Sophie's speech kind of knocked her figurative socks off) before grabbing Sophie's face and attacking her lips passionately with her own.

When they pulled out of the kiss from lack of air, and now both fairly breathless, Sophie giggled before asking, "Breakfast?"

"But what about your family?"

Sophie smirked at her, "Have you not been listening to anything I've said? That's not a very good start babe, I don't CARE if you come down to breakfast with me and my parents are there. In fact, I thoroughly encourage it."

_She called me babe. She called me babe and I think I'm going to die._

"Sian? Are you still with me?" Sophie laughed.

"Oh I am SO with you," Sian replied before attacking Sophie in a much more ahem, intimate embrace this time.

...

After eventually getting dressed (it had taken significantly longer than it should have as every time Sian managed to get an item of clothing on, Sophie would just playfully remove another), the girls clambered downstairs, both stopping just before reaching the bottom due to hesitation.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can still make something up if you want," Sian asked Sophie, giving her the option to back out now while she still could.

Sophie grabbed Sian's hand and took a deep breath, "I know what my Mum's like, what she might say, but like I said, I'm in. No matter what happens in there, I'm in."

Sian smiled at the girl standing next to her. She didn't think she had met anyone braver or more amazing in her entire life. Without another word the girls continued down the last few stairs and into the kitchen area where two thirds of Sophie's family currently were.

"Took your time you did," Sally stated as she stood at the sink with her back to the girls. "I was beginning to think you'd spent the night at someone else's."

"Morning babes," Rosie sang from the table where she was nursing a brew. She had that Rosie grin on her face that she always wore when she knew a secret. Or had somehow convinced Jason that that bag in the shop window WAS worth the ridiculous price tag.

"Hi," Sophie and Sian both replied meekly.

Upon hearing an additional (and not all familiar) voice to what she was expecting, Sally turned from the sink for the first time to see Sian standing there next to Sophie, looking absolutely petrified.

"Oh Sian! I didn't hear you come in," Sally frowned.

"I–"

"She didn't," Sophie jumped in to save Sian. "Well, she kinda stayed the night..."

"She stayed the night?" Sally repeated, she hadn't realised that Sophie and Sian were good friends, had she missed something?

"I hope that was alright Mrs. Webster," Sian added quickly.

"Um, sure," Sally replied not very confidently, still trying to work out what had just happened.

This was where Rosie piped in with, "Your handbags are near the front door, remember babes?"

Sophie and Sian both turned around frowning to see that sure enough, there were the handbags they'd left at the Rovers the night before, sitting next to the front door. Turning back with puzzled looks on their faces (for handbags did not tend to walk about of their own accord) they saw Rosie wink at them and that was when Sophie caught on. By picking up their handbags not only had Rosie saved them a walk of shame this morning, but Sophie's parents would have been none the wiser as to the actual time that Sophie had got in that night. God she loved her dopey sister sometimes.

"I'm sorry girls but you've missed out on breakfast I'm afraid," in truth Sally wasn't that sorry, she wanted Sian to leave so she could question Sophie.

"Oh that's alright I'll just head off anyway," Sian said.

"No!" Sophie's outburst was a little louder than she'd intended. "I mean, I could make you something?"

This caused both Sophie's mother and sister to do a double take and stare at the brunette in disbelief. Not once had Sophie ever offered to cook in her entire life, usually trying to avoid it like a mouldy sock. The one time Sally had managed to force her into helping with dinner, the kitchen had ended up looking like a bombsite. Literally. Food splattered everywhere as the PASTA (for God's sake) had exploded, as impossible as it sounds. Sally hadn't asked Sophie to help with the cooking ever again.

"Oh no missy, you're not going anywhere near my stove," Sally pointed at her youngest daughter. "Not after last time. We've only just managed to get all the burnt cheese completely off the walls."

"But–"

"She's right Soph," Rosie smirked. "The last thing you probably want is to kill Sian with your cooking, then what'd you do?"

Sian giggled and Sophie glared at her sister. "It's okay, really," Sian told her. "I'll just head off home."

_Finally_, Sally thought. "Well then I'll come with you, we can grab something from the cafe," Sophie said, much to Sally's chagrin.

Smiling, Sian replied, "Okay yeah, can we just stop at my place first and I'll get changed?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

The two girls made their way to the front door briskly, grabbing their handbags and leaving without even saying a goodbye to the other two women, they were just so caught up in each other.

Sally did manage to notice that just as Sophie was shutting the door behind her, she had taken Sian's hand in her own and entwined their fingers. This was the thing that stood out the most for Sally, almost as if it was screaming at her that yes, she had in fact missed something and that there was something not quite right with the picture Sophie had given her this morning. But what it was she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Definitely sure that the girls had gone (they had scampered out of the house fairly quickly), Sally rounded on Rosie who was still sat at the dining table with her now cold brew. Looking up at her mother she recognised that look but Sally had already blocked her escape. "Right, now you are going to tell me just exactly what is going on and you are going to tell me now."

...

**I suck, i know, uni's just been massively full on and s*** as and tbh i'm surprised I even got this out. It's now past 3 in the morning so I'm gonna crash now but I'll try my best to write more, don't really have much time though. Wasn't very happy with this in the slightest, wanted to write more but wanted to give you guys something and it seemed like a good place to stop. It'll probably have a few more chapters than i'd originally planned now as well (eventually) but yeah, thanks for sticking with me guys and please read & review like the awesome people you are :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 – In Which I'm Afraid A Lot Of Snogging Takes Place/In Which Sally Webster Humphs Around All Sally Webster Like

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rosie tried to say innocently, but in typical Rosie form it just came off as even more suspicious.

Sally narrowed her eyes at her eldest daughter. "Don't give me that missy, I know you know something, I can see it in your eyes. Now, tell me."

Despite how terrifying Sally was acting Rosie was completely unfazed by it. One of the things she had happened to pick up this far into her life by being so...well to put it honestly, self-centred, was her apparent lack of caring when it came to being threatened if the threats weren't directed at her personally. Standing up and moving past her mother with what seemed like not a care in the world, Rosie moved into the living room and started to fiddle around in her handbag. "Listen mum, I'm not sure what you mean. But if, IF, it had something to do with Sophie, then I suggest you talk to her yourself, because you're not getting anything out of me."

"Rosie Webster how dare you! I am your mother!"

"Oh come off it," Rosie told her a little abruptly. "I'm not a child anymore mum, and neither is Sophie for that matter. If you have something to say, say it to her face." With that Rosie grabbed her handbag and headed for the door. "I'm meeting up with Jason, I might get him to buy me lunch at the Rovers later, ciao!"

Sally stood gobsmacked in the middle of the Webster's lounge. _What just happened? _She wasn't sure but she was determined to get to the bottom of it. Following her daughter's lead she grabbed her bag and coat and went out in search of answers.

...

"I still can't believe you live so close!" Sophie told Sian as they entered the blonde's home. "How long has your dad been living here?"

Sian shut the door behind Sophie and headed to the kitchen to check the note her dad had inevitably left for her there. "Um, a while now I think, they divorced when I was little, so..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to–" Sophie started to try and apologise.

"No don't worry about it," Sian waved it off. "Seriously I'm fine with it. It was a long time ago AND, it was for the best."

Sophie started to examine the pictures on the shelves that were in the hallway, she hadn't yet ventured far from the front door. There weren't very many, but from the pictures that were there it looked like a timeline of how Sian had grown over the years. This tiny, _adorable_, blonde toddler who developed into a young girl with pigtails and then into a short, dark-haired teenager (the rebellious phase of Sian's childhood) and then again at her graduation, looking amazing as usual in the generic gown. "Did you ever come here? To Weatherfield I mean, to visit and that." The question was asked gently, as Sophie was still examining all the pictures of Sian.

Sian came back out of the kitchen and leant against the side of the doorway regarding Sophie for a while. It reminded her so much of when they'd first met, and Sophie was drunkenly (_but cutely_) examining all of her belongings with a smile on her face. The same smile was there now and Sian thought she could get used to seeing it on a regular basis. "I think once, when I was, twelve I think it was? Didn't know anyone so I was bored out of my brains," Sian said from her same position next to the doorway.

Sophie turned her head to smile at her, flashing that token Sophie Webster smile that made Sian's heart melt and do flippy things all at once, before turning back to the pictures. Finally moving towards her, Sian went up behind Sophie and pushed her loose hair to one side, exposing her neck, and placed a soft kiss there. Sophie's eyes shut and her head leaned back, unconsciously giving Sian more room which she took to full advantage, placing another one further up Sophie's neck, and then another further up still.

"Oh God," Sophie moaned.

"God won't save you now Webster," Sian smirked in between soft kisses.

Sophie made another noise before her eyes shot open. "Wait, what if your dad comes home?" She tried to resist Sian's effect on her by stepping backwards but it was hard when Sian was stroking the skin under Sophie's shirt and smiling at her with dark eyes like she wanted to jump her bones (which she did).

"Dad's working," Sian said with a husk to her voice. "He's always working, no one else will be home for ages."

Sian took a step towards Sophie, making the other girl gulp. "I thought you were hungry."

"I AM hungry,' Sian licked her lips.

Sophie launched herself at Sian, attacking her lips with everything she had. There was no more trying to resist, _how could she resist that? _The answer, you couldn't. They had a house to themselves, what the hell.

"Let's get you out of that dress, ay Sian?"

...

Sally tramped into Roy's Rolls, looking around determinedly for a certain brunette. She gave a frustrated humph however when she again failed to find her daughter. She had already done the rounds of the street, looking into the Corner Shop, the Kabin, even going as so far as to check the Chippie. Sally had even tried calling Sophie's mobile twice but the first time it had rang out and the second went straight to voicemail. Perhaps she should go talk to Kevin, she thought, he might be able to put her mind at ease.

"Are you alright there Sally?"

Sally looked up out of her daze to see Hayley watching her, looking a little concerned.

"It's just, you've been standing there an awfully long time now and you look a bit worried. Did you want to sit down?"

Sally shook her head to try and clear it while sinking into the nearest available chair and replied, "Sorry Hayley, it's just, you haven't seen Sophie today have you?"

Hayley was just relieved that there appeared to be nothing physically ill with Sally that she answered very happily, "Oh yes I saw her going down the street just before. I remember because she was with that new girl working in the Rovers." She paused and cocked her head to the side frowning as she recalled, "They were holding hands, I didn't realise Sophie knew her well."

This was all getting too much for Sally and even though she had just sat down she got up straight away muttering, "Neither did I," and left the cafe again and a confused Hayley as she headed out the door to go consult Kevin.

...

Sophie giggled giddily as she came down the stairs in front of Sian, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to turn around and grabbed Sian to give her a snog, just 'cause she felt like it. After they pulled away, both girls grinning madly, Sian hit Sophie's shoulder lightly saying, "No more of that, I've had to get dressed so many times today just 'cause you keep taking my clothes off. We can't afford to get DISTRACTED again, we'll starve to death."

"Well if I remember correctly, you were the one that started it last, and I didn't hear you complaining," Sophie smirked at Sian, going in for another kiss.

Unable to resist the brunette, Sian gladly accepted another peck before replying, "Hm, true that. But now we need to go eat something, I'm starving!" As if on cue, both their stomachs let out groans of approval that made the girls freeze and then subsequently burst out laughing.

Sophie was still laughing as she grabbed Sian's hand and led her to the front door saying, "Okay fine, but it's well past breakfast time now I think, so we might as well have lunch. Are you working today?"

Sian smiled at Sophie's eagerness. "Nope, all yours for as long as you'll have me, or until you get sick of me."

"I could never get sick of you," Sophie grinned again. "Come to mine, I'll make you something."

"Ooooooo, aren't I lucky? Sophie Webster's gonna cook for me."

They left the house with Sophie remarking, "Oi! No sarcasm you or you'll get your wish and the snogs will stop."

"No sarcasm, got it!"

...

"But Kevin you weren't there, something just didn't FEEL right!"

"Would you cut it out Sal," Kevin begged his whinging wife. "I don't know what you expect me to tell you, from the sounds of it you might just be over reacting."

It was Sunday, which was meant to be his day off but Kevin had received a last minute job to do in the garage and just wanted to get it over and done with so he could just go home and have a nice cold beer. Instead he had Sally jabbering in his ear about something to do with Sophie and this new girl on the street? He couldn't follow his wife's ramblings, it wouldn't be the first time Sally had gotten worked up over nothing so he wasn't giving it too much of his attention to be honest.

"Look," he said to her frankly, "if you're so worked up over this why don't you just ask Sophie about it? Ay? Wouldn't that be better than going around fretting?"

Sally actually stamped her foot in frustration saying, "I've TRIED, I can't find Sophie anywhere!"

Just as she happened to say this Rita walked past and overheard (Sally wasn't exactly being quiet about it all) and said, "Are you looking for Sophie, love?"

Sally turned around to at the question. "Yes Rita, you haven't happened to see her have you?"

"Not just five minutes ago," Rita replied, pointing in the direction of the Webster's house. "Going into your place with that girl from the pub, Sian is it? She has a lovely smile."

Sally gave Kevin a look that said, "SEE. I WAS RIGHT AND SOMETHING IS GOING ON UNDER MY NOSE."

Rita kept going on her way with a "cheerio Sally dear" while Sally headed off in the direction of Number 4, determined to finally confront her youngest daughter.

...

"What do you mean you can't find the cheese?" Sian asked.

Sophie stood up straight from the fridge and looked at the other girl. "I mean, I can't FIND it, I don't see any in the fridge, we'll just have to have our sarnies without it."

Sian looked at Sophie, eyebrows raised. "Um, hello? Cheese is like the most important part. You can't make a sarnie without it."

"Are you serious?" Sophie smirked.

When it came to food Sian did not mess around. "Yes I'm serious! What?" She added when she saw Sophie was still smirking at her.

"Nothing," Sophie said slyly, pulling Sian closer to her by her waist. "You're just so adorable."

"Oh give over," Sian playfully shoved Sophie who just laughed, but when she looked into the blonde's eyes she could see how they shone and Sophie felt this incredible surge of happiness that Sian was here with her. Sian was hers. She got to have her, all of her. (Even though she had already 'had' her multiple times today already. I guess there was a reason they called it the honeymoon period.)

Sian had been watching Sophie looking at her and recognised the look in her eyes. In fact she probably had had that look on her face most of the day herself. She knew the amount of sex they had been having was probably excessive but it was just SO DAMN GOOD. Sophie was just aMAZing. And for some reason Sian couldn't quite fathom, Sophie kept wanting to take HER clothes off. Her. Sian Powers. The ordinary girl for whom never things never seemed to go right.

But now, now they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other and as much as Sian would love to go for another round they were in Sophie's kitchen. God only knew what could happen. "Soooph," she said as a warning.

"I know, I know," Sophie said bringing her head closer to Sian's. "We need to eat something." Sian just nodded as she stared at Sophie's mouth that was teasingly close now. "But there's no cheese."

"No there isn't," Sian confirmed, her gaze mesmerised by the other girl's lips.

"And you said we couldn't have sarnies without it."

"You can't." Both their voices had gotten softer, almost to a whisper. But that might have just been due to the breathlessness of them.

"So I guess we better go get some cheese then ay?"

"Fuck the cheese," Sian said as she captured Sophie's lips with her own, not being able to stop herself anymore. _And fuck the fact that we're in Sophie's kitchen, and that we'd already done 'it' multiple times today._

Sophie smirked into the kiss, loving how she had been able to get Sian to do exactly what she wanted so easily. Pushing Sian against the counter, their tongues brushed each other and Sophie moaned in response. They broke apart for a quick breath but were back to mouth on mouth straight away, Sian tangling her hands in Sophie's hair and Sophie putting her hands under Sian's thighs to lift her up onto the bench top.

The girls were so absorbed in each other that neither of them heard the front door open and Sally call out, "Sophie?". Sally went through the parlour door also (the girls still oblivious to her presence) and as she went into the lounge room had a full view of her daughter and the girl from the Rover's with their tongues down each others' throats, Sophie's hands making an adventurous trip up Sian's top also.

"What the HELL?"

The two girls sprang apart instantly, Sian jumping off the counter and pulling her shirt down quickly.

"Oh God, Mum!" Sophie exclaimed from the shock before sighing and saying more calmly (but nervously), "I- Mum there's something I kinda need to tell you."

Sally was staring at Sophie as she said almost through gritted teeth, "Sian I'm sorry but I think you should go."

"I'll see you later, yeah," Sian whispered and started to go but Sophie stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"No Sian, you don't need to go," Sophie said, entwining their fingers purposefully so that Sally could see.

"I think she most certainly does!" Sally insisted.

"Mum how can you say that!"

Sally just huffed, saying, "I don't like the _influence_ she's having on you Sophie."

Sophie couldn't believe what her mother was saying. Yes she knew Sally wasn't going to take this scenario terribly well, but really? "I'm 23 years old Mum, not 16! And by the way what do you mean 'influence'?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean!"

Sian piped up again bravely with, "I really think I should go."

Sophie and Sally simultaneously shouted respectively "NO" and "YES". Sophie looked at Sian and said, "You're staying here with me," pulling her closer. "Mum, Sian and me are together."

"Lesbian my eye. No you are not," Sally fumed. "My daughter is not Gay."

"I don't know what I am," Sophie admitted. "But I do know that I love Sian."

Sian's voice was very soft, but no less confident, "And I love Sophie."

Sally turned to Sian again, "You, don't say a word."

"Don't you _dare_ speak to her that way!" Sophie shouted, stepping in front of Sian protectively.

"How can you love each other, you've only just met, you're just confused."

Sophie groaned in frustration. "We're not CONFUSED alright? I was before but not now." Sophie turned to look at Sian. "Not after I realised the huge mistake I made by running away from you in Southport."

Sally looked confusedly between the tender look the girls were giving each other. "Southport? This has been going on since SOUTHPORT? But you were still with Will! How could you do that to him? Cheat on him with HER?"

"That's it," Sophie had had enough now. "We're leaving Sian, I won't let her talk about you this way." Sophie pulled Sian past her mother towards the front door. "And for your information MUM, Will is GAY. I found out in Southport when I caught HIM cheating on ME." Sophie slammed the front door shut behind them, Sally still standing in the middle of the living room.

...

After that...event...both girls had taken a little time to calm down, Sophie more so. Neither of them really felt like cooking either but as Sian had kept reminding them, they hadn't eaten anything all day so finally they decided to go to the Rovers for lunch. Sian had first been hesitant as it was after all a very public place and people would be seeing them together, her and Sophie. _Sophie and her_, she liked the sound of that.

When they entered however they were met by Jason and Rosie, who very animatedly waved them over. "Well hello you two, I thought you girls had already gone off to eat," Rosie beamed at them.

Sophie and Sian looked at each other. "We got a bit, distracted."

Rosie smirked knowingly. "Oh, did you now? Well why don't you join us then?"

The girls looked at each other again, nervously this time but agreed, sitting in the booth with Rosie and Jason opposite one another.

It turned out that the girls were indeed VERY hungry (they did have a very ACTIVE day so far) and as soon as they were looking at the menu their stomachs weren't letting them forget it. Meals ordered, drinks bought, everyone waited for the food to arrive while listening to Rosie tell them all about her latest adventures in the modelling business. The other three were all relieved when the food arrived as it gave them something else to focus on while Rosie rambled on further.

During the meal the conversation was mostly the same, centred around Rosie as usual. But there was a point where Sophie felt something against her leg. Looking down she saw that it was Sian's foot and froze. It wasn't that she didn't like it, quite the opposite in fact. Especially when Sian started to rub her foot up and down Sophie's leg. Sophie looked at Sian who looked the picture of innocence, as if everything was normal. No one would have been able to tell from her face what was going on under the table.

Sophie tried to continue eating her food without reacting but then Sian's foot started to go significantly higher up Sophie's leg to the point where Sophie stood up abruptly, excusing herself all flustered and making a dash for the bathrooms.

"What was that all about?" Rosie asked, confused (which let's face it, for Rosie isn't that hard).

Sian shrugged feigning innocence, "No idea. I'll just go check on her." Sian left the other two and headed to the bathrooms to find Sophie splashing water onto her face. Sophie didn't look up when Sian entered so the blonde came right up behind her and said, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." It was the truth, Sophie had turned her into some sort of sex-crazed fiend.

Sian's breath as she spoke brushed right next to Sophie's ear. This sent shivers down the brunette's spine and she span around, forgetting where they were and pushed Sian slightly roughly against one of the cubicles as she started to kiss the life out of her. The effect was apparently mutual and Sian was only too happy to oblige, not caring about the location either.

"Sian, I was just wondering – WHOA!" At Becky's outburst the girls broke apart (it just didn't seem to be their day). "My bad!" Becky shouted as she turned around straight away and went right back out again.

After a few seconds the initial shock wore off and the girls burst into fits of giggles.

"It's not funny!" Sian laughed, slapping Sophie's arm.

"I know it's not," Sophie managed to get out through the hysterics.

Despite the situation Sian couldn't hold back the laughter either. "Then why are you laughing?"

"Why are YOU laughing?" Sophie was leaning against the cubicle to try and keep herself up right.

"Oh God she's my boss," Sian cried through the tears that were forming in her eyes, she was laughing that hard.

"At least it wasn't my Mum."

"I think Sally ACTUALLY wants to kill me," the giggling finally starting to subside.

Despite the string of bad luck (cough interruptions cough) they had been having, once both girls had recovered from their little episodes and 'freshened up', they went back out into the pub to face whatever else the world had to throw at them.

...

**I'm not dead! See! I'm super duper sorry it's taken me this long to post an update, uni got completely full on and I went away for some tournaments as well and then when I finally finished uni I was working non stop :S Unfortunately I have more bad news, I'm actually going overseas for a month...tomorrow :S one of the reasons I wanted to get this up as I'm not sure what my interwebs situation is gonna be over there (take pity on me as I might miss out on the whole wedding thing D:) so this is a slightly late christmas present. I'll try my best to keep writing but I can't make any promises I'm afraid :(**

**But yeah! Let me know what you thought! :D Might wrap this up in a few chapters but a review will never go unwanted ;D think of it as a late christmas present maybe? *hinthint* :D Anyway, hope you guys had a great christmas and happy new year if you don't hear from me between now and then xxx devilsspy**


End file.
